The Human Soul
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: An Outburst of Magic and Rage causes Charlie to accidentally Summons a Human to Hell. Now Charlie will have to find a way to return this Human home, while also balancing the Hotel, family and friends, And any harmful outside forces. For the Human. Main Goal. Survive. But Hey, who says it has to be boring down here in Hell? (Self-Insert)
1. The Human Soul

The Human Soul

**_Hotel Roof_**

**_Under the Sign_**

**_1:30 PM_**

**_December 28_**

**_3 days before The Cleanse_**

The extermination will soon be upon the people of Hell.

All demons from every corner of the Pentagram was preparing their homes.

Some preparing to fight the Angles that would soon be sent from above, in hopes of collecting their Armor and Weapons to ether sell, or keep for themselves.

Charlie Magne, Daughter of Lucifer, Princess of Hell, watched with pain in her soul as everyone went about their day, knowing of those faces would not be around after the new year.

How many souls would be taken this year? How long must this slaughter of souls go on for?

The Hotel she stands on, once belonged to her family. Charlie could make a guess on what this hotel was used for, just by the name itself.

Also, it was left in a real bad state, Dust and cobwebs filled the place up. a lot of stains both blood and …other's and furniture, broken and teared up.

But thanks to her and lover, Vaggie who was standing right next to her, as they look out over the city. They managed to clean the place up a bit.

She had this Hotel for little over 3 months now.

The first month was basically checking over every room in the hotel and fixing everything.

Well…trying as best as they can…

Such as putting the furniture back in the right spot cleaning the rooms, replacing any fabrics that were ripped or need to be cleaned, was the easy part

checking the water, heat, AC, and electric…

They will have to find a professional for all those things, without proper maintenance, this whole place could end up in smoke, and her whole operation.

.

The reason for this Hotel, was to save as many souls as she could, and aims to redeem demons and send them to Heaven via rehabilitation, thereby curbing Hell's ongoing overpopulation problem.

Charlie thought she could save at least one soul, before the end of the year, even going to the local mall and setting up a booth handing out flyers to passing demons.

Even putting them on every street corner in the city to spread the message about what she was trying to do.

But it all ended the same way.

Getting laughed, mocked and ridiculed, by every demon in Hell.

But by far the worst Offender, was her father.

He laughed at the idea, but his words cut though her soul even worse than anybody else.

Her mother believed in her, so… why not her father.

The worse was when she was told she was a failure and a disgrace to the family.

Vaggie could see the pain in her eyes.

"Charlie… are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"…No… Im Not" she responded sadly.

The truth was, Charlie was stress out, tired, and frustrated.

"I could not save one" she said.

"Honey, don't worry, after the extermination, will get on the news and broadcast your message across the city, then people will start showing up."

"But what if they don't". She started to have doubts. "Im a failure, Vaggie"

"Woah woah woah, where is this coming from, Your never usually like this?"

"I just been thinking about what everyone was saying about this hotel, this plan, …and me… Including my dad."

"OH FORGET THAT ASSHOLE, AND EVERYONE ELES." She yelled as she grabbed her shoulders.

"We will make this work. I promise you".

Charlie walked away, there she stood, in the middle of the roof.

She stood still, as every word from every demon and her farther, bounced around in her mind.

The insults and laugher, bounced around in her head, as well as her father's harsh words and lectures.

The sounds of her mother and Vaggie, tried to push back, the voices of reassurance, motivation, and happiness was drowned out by everything else.

Then all that remained was the laughter and her father.

The words cut deep into her soul, so much so that her form was changing.

The air around her changed, her hair waving on its own, her nails and teeth became sharp, her horns started growing tall.

And her eyes changed from white to red with yellow pupils.

Her Farther and the laughter grew louder as her transformation came to its end, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, as she clutched her head with her fists.

And when she was complete in her demon form, the laughter stopped…and her father said the one thing that pushed her over the edge.

"You're a failure, and a disgrace to this family"

…

…

Like glass shattering in pieces, her sorrow, turn into hatred and rage, she growled as she began speaking her father's old forgotten language.

Red demonic symbols floated around her as she continued ranting, and snarling at everything, cursing at all those demons who mocked her, and her father.

A large circular symbol formed around her, and started rotating, then another one inside of the larger one, but rotating the other way. A Pentagram slowly formed on top of them rotating in the same direction as the middle one.

Then in an instant she was surrounded by fire, thou no harm came to her as it danced around the circle.

All this time she was still ranting. Tears were rapidly flowing down her face.

She was in her own little world.

It was not until Vaggie screamed at the top of her lungs, which brought her out of her rage.

"CHARLIE CALM DOWN, EVERYTING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT" she called out from the other side of the fire.

Charlie looked at Vaggie with a disappointed look. Her girlfriend very much worried about her current state.

Charlie sighed, as the rage came back.

**_"No, Vaggie…everything is not alright"_** Charlie then growled as she looked at Vaggie.

**_"EVERYTHING I DO, I DO FOR THEM, MY PEOPLE, MY HOME!_**

**_NO MATTER WHAT I DO, IT ALL GETS SPIT BACK INTO MY FACE!" _**She yelled back, and closed her eyes. Tears flowing down her face again.

**_"I AM THE PRINCESS OF HELL, I WANT TO HELP MY PEOPLE, AND END THIS YEARLY MASSACRE._**

**_ "BUT WHAT IS THE POINT, IF NO ONE WILL ACCEPT THE HELP IM GIVING?!_**

**_WHY CAN'T MY PEOPLE SEE THE WAY OUT?" _**

She opened her eyes and looked at Vaggie.

**_"WHY CAN'T MY FATHER ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?! WHY CAN'T HE SEE WHAT IM TRYING TO DO IS GOING TO HELP OUR PEOPLE."_**

Unknown to Charlie, the symbols on the ground and in the air around her glowed brighter and brighter.

**_"IM TRIED OF THIS, IM TIRED OF THE LAUGHING, THE INSULTS, AND BEING CALLED A FAILURE"_**

The symbols turn red to white.

"Uhm, Charlie?" Vaggie said with concern, but her comment fell deaf to Charlie's ears.

**_"I JUST NEED A LITTLE HELP; I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS. A LITTLE PUSH IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. SOMETHING UNTIL THIS PLAN GETS IN MOTOIN._**

She looked up towards the pentagram and faintly see the gates to heaven up above on a white cloud. She closed her eyes, and with all the energy she had left…

**_"I JUST WISH I HAD SOME _****GODDAMM HELP!" **

Charlie screamed as she stomped her right foot down on the ground, and all the fire and symbols, shot up towards the sky. Disappearing as if nothing was there.

She collapsed on her hands and knees and began crying again.

"Oh honey" Vaggie said softy walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her. Charlie then did the same. Vaggie slowly rubbing her back

"It's going to be alright honey. Now matter what happens, I will be with you, side by side until the end of time. We will pull through, and I will make your dreams come true…Even if it's the last thing I do."

Charlie pulled away and looked at Vaggie, whipping her tears away and giving sniff of air.

"You…really mean that?" she slowly smiled back.

"Always" Vaggie then kissed her on the lips, Charlie returning the same level of passion.

"What ever come's our way, we will handle it, together…"

"Thanks, Vaggie" Charlie replied.

"Feeling better now? Got everything out of your system.? She asked.

Charlie's bubble cute attitude came back. As she took a deep breath in.

"YES! Much Better" She smiled.

Charlie stood up with newfound confidence, as she turned to look out at the city.

"I will prove them wrong, we will make this work, and then will see who will be laughing at who" she said turning back to Vaggie.

"No matter what life throws at us we will prevail, COME ON HELL! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

**_BOOM_**

**_The Sound of Thunder_**

…

Charlie and Vaggie became shocked and silent.

"…Uh What was that?"

They both looked up, as dark clouds formed above the Hotel. Swirling around

"Charlie…What's happening?"

"I don't know…I never seen anything like this before."

All of a sudden, a red portal appeared, 15ft above the roof. The wind was picking up

"What is going on, what could have caused this. This is not weather, or someone entering hell."

Charlie called to Vaggie.

"I think it's a summoning portal!" she responded

"WHAT!" She called back. "BUT WE DIDN'T- "

Charlie stopped, her eyes widen in realization, the fire, the symbols, it was not just her rage, but her magic. She caused this.

"I DID THIS!"

"WHAT!" Vaggie screamed.

"I somehow did this…But it makes no sense, there should be candles, skulls, the symbol has to be draw out and the words must be read from a book. How is this possible?"

They looked up as something came through…slowly. It was not a being of hell…

But what looked like to be… a part of a house? A single room in which both girls could see the door that lead to the inside of the room.

Once it fully emerged from the portal… The clouds and red vortex stopped…and disappear.

Then the room dropped down.

…

"LOOK OUT!" Vaggie yelled as she tackled Charlie to the ground, using her body to protect her.

The Room crashed on top of the hotel roof as bits and pieces shot out from the outside of the room, mostly nails and pieces of broken wood.

Once the dust settled. Vaggie and Charlie stood up and looked at the building and noticed a demonic symbol appear on the door before quickly disappearing.

"What have I done" Charlie quietly said to herself.

Vaggie walked over to the door, spear in hand as she opened the door, Charlie following right behind her.

The door opened halfway before soothing heavy stopped it.

Charlie gasped as she looked down.

There on the ground laid a body, but not a demon body.

A **HUMAN **Body

White male to be exact. Young, in his early to mid-20's. wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants.

Lying face down, as a small pool of blood, leaked out of his forehead…

and a demonic symbol on the back of his right hand…

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

**_Author notes:_**

**_I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER_**

**_Please Leave a review._**

**_More to come, we are in for a wild ride._**


	2. So Now What

_**So Now What**_

_**Pickup after the last chapter.**_

"What have I done…" Charlie whispered out. Paralyzed with fear and shock as she stared at the body.

Vaggie moved quickly and turned over the body.

She quickly noticed the long cut on the human's forehead, still leaking blood out. She then notices the small nightstand next to her, and immediately saw a small bloodstain on the corner. She touched it with her finger.

He was knocked out, sometime during or after the summoning.

'_Still warm'_

"Come on Charlie, help me get him on the bed."

But Charlie didn't move. She stood their looking at the body.

"CHARLIE" Vaggie snapped her girlfriend out of her shock. "If we don't help him, he could bleed out." She said putting pressure on the wound, her hands getting bloody.

"R…Right" she responded still in shock.

"Razzle, Dazzle" She called out, and the two goat bodyguards showed up. "We need bandages and some water and towels. Now!"

The goat boys ran off in a flash and just as quickly, they returned with the stuff. Bandages and towels and a bucket of cold water.

The goat boys clean the small pool of blood off the wooden floor, and the corner of the nightstand, while Charlie and Vaggie moved the human away and began cleaning and fixing the wound.

In 2 minutes, they finished, the bucket of water turned slightly red from the towels.

Charlie slowly began to cry again, as they brought him on top of the bed. Placing both hands on his chest.

The human, still unconscious. Charlie let a few tears fall, looking at her hands, the blood faintly still there.

"This is all my fault" she looked at the human, with sorrow.

"Charlie, there is no way you could have known this would happen." Vaggie paused. "I didn't even think this was possible."

"Neither have I, even Dad can't do something like this." Charlie said wiping her face with her sleeve.

She stared at the young human. She always wanted to meet a human. A living soul, but not like this.

Her focus now drawn to the symbol on the back of his right hand.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, and studied it. Her thumb gliding over it.

"What is this, I have never seen anything like this before. Is this some sort of ancient magic spell. Or is this simply…My own unique magic?" she said out loud

"Well…whatever it is. We'll have to worry about what's going to happen when he wakes up. What are we supposed to tell him? We can't just say 'Hi, welcome to Hell' Vaggie said.

"I know, but we can't just leave him up here too, especially with the Cleanse in a few days."

Charlie sigh.

"What else can go wrong?"

_***RIIIIIIING***_

Charlie's phone went off as it scared her a little bit.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

It was her Father.

_Oh god_

She did not want to answer. But this was her father. Lord of Hell.

She slowly pressed the answer button and brought it to her ear.

"Uh, Hi Dad"

"Charlie…I felt your magic, from all the way over here in my tower. Are you ok? Did something happen?"

Even though her father did not believe in her dreams, he still cared for her.

"It was nothing Dad, just a small little hiccup, nothing to worry about."

Charlie tried playing it off, but her father could easily tell something was wrong.

"Charlie…Don't lie to me, I can hear it in your voice. Now, im going to ask again, what…happened?

Charlie sigh, there was no denying it now, best come clean.

"Well…Things got a bit heated…I was just so frustrated with everything. I started speaking a different language in my demon form, with fire and symbols all around me. And so, I might have accidental…

Summoned a Human to Hell.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Her father screamed.

Charlie stumbled on her words.

"It's was by accident, I…I…I didn't do it on purpose, I was not even trying to summon anything. I was just venting out m frustrations."

"Well, Send it back"

"I can't. I don't know how"

"Well then kill it!"

"NO!" She screamed out. "I am not hurting him"

"Well I want to see this human, so bring him to me now."

"I CAN'T"

"WHY NOT!"

"He is sort of knocked out right now, Heh"

Her father sighs.

"Ok, you know what, whenever he wakes up, you bring him to me. I would like to have a chat with this human, but it's going to have to be after the Cleanse, we can't risk any Overlords seeing it."

"Dad, please don't hurt him"

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to have a nice little chat"

"Promise?"

Her dad sighs "Yes I promise"

"Thanks, Dad"

"Don't think your off the hook just yet little lady. If word gets out that you brought a human to hell, it could ruin our family name and reputation."

"Yes Father"

"Good. Let me know when he wakes up. Goodbye"

_**BEEP**_

'_Of course, he would only care about our reputation'_

"Charlie…" Vaggie said as she walked up to her. "You OK?'

"…Yeah im fine." She put her phone in her pocket. "Come on, let's bring him inside"

"But where are we going to put him?"

_**Few Minutes later**_

_**Inside Charlie and Vaggie Penthouse Room**_

They brought the human to their spare room, as that is where he will be resting until he wakes up.

"Did we really have to bring him here?"

"Vaggie…"

"What? You know how much I love our alone time together" She said blushing. She hugged Charlie, and she hugged back.

"I know… but for the time being. We have to keep a close eye on him. Who knows how he will be when he wakes up?"

She sighs. Charlie then walks over to the human, sitting down on the bed. And gently ran her hand across the bandage. And his short black hair.

"I still can't believe I did this. But I promise you. As princess of Hell.

…I will get you back home…"

Charlie and Vaggie walked out of the room. Turning off the lights. And Closing the door.

"We still don't know anything about this person, for all we know you could have summoned a killer." Vaggie said.

…

"I don't think so."

"…what?"

"I can sense his soul…he's a nice person…I can feel it."

Charlie became sad.

"A soul…who did not deserve this…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Welcome to Hell

_**Welcome to Hell**_

_**January 1**__**st**_

_**Close to Noon**_

_**End of The Cleanse**_

For 24 hours.

Hell was a complete war zone.

Any demon caught outside by the Angels were slaughtered right then and there. Their weapons can easily kill any demon or sinner with ease Even Overlords are not safe from their Power.

Those who are brave enough to fight the angels can keep their weapons. Ether for themselves for protect, or chaos. Or sell them on the black market for a quick pay day.

It takes a lot to permanently kill a demon. But these weapons can stop their regeneration and end the lives of anyone with ease.

Anyway…

Charlie and Vaggie spent the time in their rooms watching movies. Mostly Disney movies, as was Charlies favorite.

Thou earlier Charlie could only grieve for a few hours after the Cleanse had begun, her thoughts to all those demons who were slaughtered out there by the Angels. It brought her so much pain. Until Vaggie put on the movies for her.

Lying down in bed. In nothing but their Underwear, they spent most of the night watching movies as the chaos outside raged on.

When it came time for bed, Charlie had a difficult time going to sleep as she started to cry.

Lucky Vaggie was there to put her mind as ease, with a few kisses and a sad 'Happy New Years'.

They both drifted off to sleep.

Waking up around 9 AM was a different time. As usually Charlie is the 'Early to bed, Early to Rise' kind of Demon. But last night was an exception.

Most of the Chaos had died down over night, Angels patrolled the skies and ground looking for any demons left. Some Gangs managed to kill a few Angels and get their weapons.

Soon After.

It was breakfast time.

Charlie and Vaggie enjoyed a nice dish of Pancakes, with a side of fruit. Nothing too heavy.

Then was exercise, a princess must be fit and healthy after all…

followed by a shower and getting dressed for the day.

As the Clock Tower slow reached Noon. Charlie and Vaggie slowly walked to the roof. Waiting for the final second to let all of Hell know, that the Cleanse was over.

As the bell rang and the fireworks Charlie set off with her magic shot off into the sky. The last of the remaining Angel flew back to heaven.

But the chaos and destruction remained. Its broke Charlies heart.

She began to sing, in a very sad and soft voice.

_At the end of the rainbow there's happiness_

_And to find it, how often I tried_

_But my life is a race_

_Just a wild goose chase_

_And my dreams have all been denied_

_Why have I always been a failure_

_What can the reason be?_

_I wonder if the worlds to blame_

_I wonder if it could be me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows_

_Watching clouds drifting by_

_My schemes are just like all my dreams_

_Ending in the sky_

_Some fellows look and find the sunshine_

_I always look and find the rain_

_Some fellows make a winning sometime_

_I never even make a gain,_

_believe me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows_

_Waiting to find a little bluebird_

_In vain_

Her eyes turned to Clock Tower as the 'Days to the next Cleanse'

Reset from 000 to 365 days.

Charlie cried as Vaggie came up to her and comfort her.

Then headed back inside. Down the stairs to their home.

"Ok Charlie, no more tears, the interview is at 6:00 and we need to head in strong and confident." Vaggie said.

"Your right, im just worried about our guest, what if he wakes u- "

"_**I am going to LOOOOOSE MY SHIT!**_" an unknown male voice called out in Anger. They girls can her the voice, outside of their home.

They both quickly look at each other in shock, before rushing down over. Vaggie slowly walking through the front door, as Charlie followed from behind.

And there, standing by the living room windows that over looked the city. The Human was awake.

"Oh no." Vaggie said.

_**Meanwhile **_

_**2 Minutes before Noon.**_

As Charlie and Vaggie departed their home. In the Spare room the human began to stir in his sleep.

_**Human/My Pov**_

…_What happened…_

…_The last thing I remembered was…_

…

…

…

_**New York**_

_**Suburbs**_

_**December 28**_

_**4:30 PM**_

'_Finally, it is good to be back home' I said to myself as collapsed on top of my bed._

_Not before tossing my suitcase to the back corner of the room and kicking my shoes off._

_Im so glad I was able to take a week off from work and spend time with family_

…_Now I got to go back to work tomorrow…_

_Soon enough in a few days. The New year will come in, And the same shit will happen again._

_Another year comes and goes. And The same shit will happen again._

_The 4 seasons, all the holidays, birthdays, and other stuff._

_Now don't get me wrong. I love my life._

_Family, Friends, Money, a Job, …Video Games. (Heh). You know the normal stuff_

… _also, Health…Can't forget about that._

_Just once, can I get a little excitement in my life, or something…Jeez_

…

_That was the last thing I remember…before everything went to shit_

_Then I remembered my parents calling out for me. Dinner was ready._

_I slowly got up, checked my phone before putting it back in my hoodie._

_I walked over to my door…but for some reason… I could not open it. And the weird thing was, I don't have a lock on my door._

_I remember, shaking the handle as hard as I could, but It would not budge._

_Then the room started to shake a bit, nothing too serious, but still unnerving._

_I shook harder but nothing worked._

"…_what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted in fear. _

_I started banging on the door, calling out to my parents. I could hear them, calling me back. _

_Then the ceiling light turned red and engulfed my room in a red glow._

_Then demonic symbols started appearing on each wall of my room, and then finally the door._

_I rushed over to my work boots and slipped my right foot into one. I began to stomp and kick the handle of my door, nothing worked. Even the boot was a steel toe, didn't even help._

_Then voices called out around me, very sweat and feminine voice._

_It drowned out my parent's cries._

_There was nothing I could do. No escape. The windows of my room were too small for me the climb through._

_I looked at my door one last time as that symbol started spinning around, almost like an animation._

_I was angry. _

"_YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" I screamed, as I pulled my right fist back and punched it, dead center._

_Turns out that was a big mistake._

_As the symbol then transferred over onto the back of my right hand._

_It felt like someone stabbed me with Hot red Iron. And It burned so bad._

_I clutched my wrist with my left hand as I screamed out in pain. Leaning against the door._

_IT BURNED…SO BADLY. I felt dizzy…and the urge to throw up…Thankfully that last part didn't happen._

_There was a ringing in my ears. Blinding pain…_

_In a moment of confusion. I grabbed my laptop and gaming console and place them under my desk and wrapped my heaviest bed sheet around them._

_At this point I could not separate fiction from reality. Was this a nightmare. Or was this really happing?_

_But the next thing I knew. I tried going for the door again. But I was just so dizzy…._

_The last thing that I remember, was my foot catching the back of my leg…_

_Falling forward…_

_And the corner of my nightstand…. Was the last thing I saw…Before…_

_***BANG***_

…

My eyes shot open.

_***GASP***_

As I gasped for air. Then let out a few coughs, as I sat up.

"Oh shit, *COUGH*, the hell was that" I cough.

I noticed the room I was in was pitched black except for the light around bottom of the door.

"That was a fucked-up dream" I said to myself.

Reaching into my hoodie and pulling out my phone. 11:58 AM. It said.

I sighed. Only a few more hours before I have to go to work.

I then ran my right hand, through my hair. But…something felt off. I felt like a bandage over the right side of my forehead.

"What the…" I said skeptical.

Now normally, my desk left of my bed. but when I reach over, I felt a lamp and a nightstand.

I got a short burst of panic as I quickly took my phone back out, and turn on the flashlight.

The room I was in… was not my bedroom.

"…This is not my room…" I said quietly.

_***DING…DING…DING…DING***_

I heard the sounds of what was a Clock Tower's Heavy Bells going off, and the sound off Fireworks too.

I stood up fast, which caused a pain in my head. Placing my right hand over the bandage, slowly walking over to the door and opening it.

Nobody was around

"…This is not my house…"

Fear started to take over as I tried to move faster. But It only caused my headache to worsen. I reduced myself to a very slow walking pace…almost a limping movement.

The walls were red mixed with black and white. I noticed a few pictures frames around, but not paying any attention to what the frame held.

I then noticed a red glow coming from what I assume was the living room. I walked over, passing by what looked like a master bedroom as the door was left slightly open.

The living room was really big, looked like a penthouse home. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling.

I slowly approached the window, and that's when I finally saw it.

"No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I panicked as I saw the cityscape.

"This is not New York… It's not even Earth."

Tall building all around me, crazy, weird, and terrifying structures, Advertising Porn, Drugs, Murder, and Casino's. Even a few buildings with the word Devil or Satan next to it.

My head shook from side to side in disbelief.

"This is not happing…This is not happing…"

My eyes darted to the red sky. Only to find part of a giant neon red Pentagram, against the garnet sky.

"Is this really…Hell?" I questioned.

I slowly walked backwards. Absolutely terrified out of my mind.

FEAR, the only thing I felt as I fell forward, placing both hands on the glass. Steading myself as I looked at the carpet.

I felt cold and weak, as I was shaking a bit.

Once I looked up, I quickly saw the back of my right hand.

That Demonic Symbol again. Rubbing my finger over it.

I clutched my right hand again as I stared at it, and then back to the city.

"This is not real…This is not REAL!…" I raised my voiced a bit. "I know I did not DIE earlier!"

"This has to be a dream… I have to make sure"

I quickly slapped the back of my left hand with no hesitation.

It stun. As I shut my eyes for a brief second.

I opened them. Nothing had change.

Fear was gone. Now was anger.

"I swear to **GOD. **If this is because I have not been to Church in years. I am going to **LOOOOOOSE MY SHIT!**" I yelled out.

…

It was then I heard footsteps approach from behind me.

Anger was replaced by fear.

I slowly turned around and saw two women.

One with a weapon.

The one with a weapon, which I assumed was a spear.

A slim girl who was 5'6.

With slightly dark gray skin. Her hair is white, with light pink stripes at the ends. It reached down to her lower back and cover up her left eye, and she wears a big pink bow in it. Right eye is a light yellow and her sclera is light pink. With some black eyeliner around it.

Her Left eye was covered by an Eye patch with a glowing pink X on it

What she was wearing was a pastel goth-like outfit; her mini dress is white with light-navy blue X's on the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a belt. All items being the same color. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves and a choker of the same color. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes. It's also worth mentioning that one of the straps of her dress is down, revealing a light-navy blue bra or tank top underneath.

Also, light navy-blue low-cut heels.

The Girl next to her, gave off a soft and sweet vibe.

She was about 6'0 I say… maybe slightly under it. But still taller than the other

_**I'm 6'3 by the way**_

Her skin was white. unique curly long blonde hair with peach pink highlights. Her lips are black and she has red cheeks.

Her eyes are black and her sclera is the coloration of light yellow. Her eyelids have a contrasting pink shadow.

She was wearing a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath, a off pink colored tuxedo, paired with aubergine colored trousers and long black suspenders. Also, black and white dress shoes.

…

They were both beautiful women. Both looking very worried about me. But one questioned remained.

…

"W…Who are you" I said, backing myself away.

The blonde girl put her hands up in front of her. Walking slowly to me

"Please don't be alarmed. We mean you no harm. Your safe here."

'_Could I trust them…? Should I trust them…'_

I was hesitant at first. But before I could do or say anything.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" I yelled out.

A shot of pain rushed to my head.

I clutched my head with both hands and grinded my teeth together. And leaned against the glass.

I was only then that I felt the two girls move to both my sides, as they guided me over to the couch. And help me sat down and lean back in my seat. My head tilted up.

"Relax… you been out for the past few days." The grey skin girl said. "You have not eaten or drank anything ether. Charlie, can you get him some water and some fruit."

"Ok Vaggie" the blonde girl rushed out

'_So… Charlie and Vaggie…cute names'_

In a few seconds. The one called Charlie came back with a big bottle of water and a banana and two apples.

The girl next to me, Vaggie reach out and grab the water bottle and put it to my lips.

"Drink slowly." She ordered me.

The nice cool refreshing water, felt so nice.

She put down the water and handed me the fruit. Ate half of the banana and the apple.

I was breathing slowly after that. I looked at her and said. "Thank you..."

She then rubbed my back for a few seconds as I regulated my breathing. "Thanks, again…Both of you."

"Hey, no problem" Vaggie replied with a soft smile.

It was then that Charlie's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen. "Sorry, I have to take this." She said as she walked out of the room.

I then asked Vaggie to hand me the bottle of water.

And started to chug the water down…

_**Story POV**_

_**Charlie**_

Out of the room…

Charlie quickly answered the phone.

"Hey dad, how is everything." She asked.

"Oh wonderful, me and some of the Overlords were just admiring your beautiful fireworks. Lovely display as always. Those Angels really teared shit up down there" He laughed.

"Yeah…" Charlie replied uncomfortable.

"Now most of the guests are leaving now, im alone in my office right now, so I decided to call you.

So…any news about the human yet?"

Charlie got nervous.

'_GOT TO THINK OF AN EXCUSE'_

"Uh… Nope… unfortunately no, he still is out… give him a few days and im sure he will be up and-

_***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* **_"FUCK" The Human shouted in a coughing fit.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK TOO FAST" Vaggie said.

"SORRY _***COUGH* *COUGH* COUGH*"**_

…

'_Oh, come on' Charlie though in complete defeat. 'Why do I even try?'_

.

"Aaah." Charlie dad said in delight. "It seems he his wide awake."

"In an hour I want all of you to come down here. I would like to speak with him.

"Oh, and Charlie…"

"Y-yes Dad?"

"…Never lie to me again…" he replied in a disappointed voice.

"OK SWEETEIE, be here by 1:30…BYE" he cheerfully replied before disconnecting the call.

'_Dammit'_

Charlie sighed. Before putting the phone back into her pocket and returning to the others.

_**Human/My Pov**_

After I calmed down from my coughing fit. I noticed Charlie walk back into the room. Thou she looked very nervous as she rubbed her arm.

"Who was that?" Vaggie asked.

"My dad" she replied, to which Vaggie sighed.

"Dad wants to see him by 1:30, so we have to leave here by 1.

"God Dammit" Vaggie said.

.

"Wait… see who? … I just woke up… Who are you people…where am I… and is this actually HELL!"

I asked in panic. I just woke up and now they want me to go somewhere?

Charlie looked to Vaggie.

Vaggie sighed and nodded.

Charlie looked nervously at me. Before she spoke

"Well… Im Charlie…Princess of Hell… This is Vaggie, my girlfriend.

You are in our home, at the Happy Hotel… and you are indeed in Hell…

All be it by my mistake.

And because you are the first human in Hell. My Father wishes to meet and speak with you in person" she smiled uncomfortable

…

…

…

…

"And im guessing your father is…."

.

Charlie looked away and rubbed her arm again before she looked back at me

"My Father is… Lucifer…Lord of Hell."

…

…

…

You know those moments in cartoons when a character gets so scared, they lose all their color.

Yeah…That's what I felt like right now.

"That what I was afraid you were going to say"

.

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

_**Subscribe to my Youtube Channel **_

_**JustinTheSpider**_

_**Im starting to get back into video making again.**_

_**With this Story and my videos.**_

_**I hope to keep you all entertained for a very long time.**_

_**Please Leave a Review.**_


	4. Meet The Father

_**Meet the Father**_

_**Picking up after Last Chapter **_

_**My/Pov**_

_**Important notes at the bottom.**_

"Well, if was not dead before. I sure will be now." I said casually. Leaning back against the couch.

"Don't be like that" Charlie reassured me. "Maybe my father can fix this whole situation with a snap of his fingers. If there is anyone powerful enough to get you back home. It's my dad. He's not ruler of Hell for nothing." She smiled.

I then thought of something Charlie said earlier.

"Wait…what do you mean by 'my mistake'" I asked.

My words must have jogged her memory. She turned away from me with a sad expression. And then looked back at me.

.

"Well…here in Hell, Every New Years. Angels are sent down from heaven to Hell keep the population, from overflowing.

For years I have watched as my people were slaughtered. Not even given a chance to change themselves for the better.

So…

A few months ago. I got this hotel, and plan to rehabilitate sinners and demons for their sins, and hopefully. Send their souls to Heaven.

I tried so hard just to save a few people before the Cleanse. But in the end, I could not save one.

And 3 days before the Cleanse. I knew nothing I could do would save anyone.

And I just got so frustrated and mad. The mockery and laughter, my dad's disappointment… all hit me at once. I started speaking a different language. My magic began to build up and became so powerful that, by the time I was done venting my frustrations out.

I somehow cast a summing spell.

That's when you were accidently summoned here…by me."

…

"…Wow… and did you know it was going to summon me here? Or even a human for that matter?" I asked

Charlie slowly shook her head. "…No, I didn't even know I was capable of doing something like that. Let alone a human.

.

"So, I was literally a 1 in a billion chance."

"Pretty much, your guess is as good as mine." She replied.

"Well, hopefully this can all be over soon. As much I enjoy your company. I know I still have the rest of my life to live. So Im hoping your dad can clear this up.

Not trying to be rude or anything, But I just don't belong here. No offense Princess. I said.

"None taken. And please, call me Charlie. I really don't like using my title."

…

It was then I became to remember something. I woke up in the guest room. But before that I was still… in… my…

"MY ROOM" I quickly said. And startled Charlie and Vaggie.

"I was in my room before I woke up today. What happen when I came here?"

"Your room came with you as well." Vaggie answered.

I became really scared. A dreadful though ran across my mind. Did I just land somewhere in the city?

And If they took me here…but they left my room out in public…_OH GOD!_

The thought of anyone robbing was a scary though all on, but demons and sinners stealing my shit in this huge place know as HELL! AND DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT.

I stood up shaking. And turned to Charlie

Please tell me…my room is not out in the middle of a street somewhere, with the door wide open.

"Uh, no, it's on the roof, but why- "

.

I sprinted around Charlie as I heard her call out to me. Once I reached the door, I burst out, and looked for the Roof access staircase.

Once I found it, I ran as fast as I can up the stairs. I could hear Charlie and Vaggie calling out to me to slow down. But I had to make sure.

I basically shoulder charged the door open as I began to scan the rooftop, I quickly found my room, dead center on the roof behind the sign of the hotel. The door slightly left open.

I ran full speed.

_OH GOD, PLEASE NO, PLEASE NO, PLEASE NO, PLEASE NO, __**PLEASE!**_

I burst in the door. Immediately going for the light switch.

_**CLICK**_

_**CLICK**_

_**CLICK**_

"Oh yeah…no power.

I pulled put my phone and used the flashlight and aimed it at the floor and quick saw my heavy bed cover under my desk.

Without hesitation. I unfolded it and saw my stuff was safe. My PS2, PS3, PS4, and my laptop were all safe.

"Oh, thank god" I breathed out. Happily, that it was all safe. "Ha...Ha…ha" catching my breath as I looked above, on my desk to see if my TV was ok

… "Oh…Fuck" I said in disappointment.

My 30' TV was lying face down in the middle of the desk. And once I lifted up. Pieces of glass fell from the screen as big fucking crack completely cover the screen.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN" I shouted. Only to realized. "Oh yeah…Teleported to hell…Fuck."

"It was then I heard footstep behind me as a saw Vaggie and Charlie standing in the doorway.

Charlie out of breath, and Vaggie looking a little pissed.

"Could you not do that shit ever again." She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure my shit was okay. Speaking of…

I walked over to where the nightstand was that I banged my head on, and opened.

Charlie and Vaggie watched as the draw pulled out to reveal. All the games I owned. I cracked few open to make sure none of them broken in the landing. Thankfully all were still in perfect condition.

"That's what you were worried about? Your Games?!" Vaggie said, still a little pissed.

"Listen, half of these games are my childhood, and half is what my hard-earned money payed for. Im not about to lose all that in a day."

I checked the bottom draw to see all my equipment was still okay, and a few more games that could not fit on the top.

"But I do apologize for running out like that…Sorry" I replied sincerely.

Charlie and Vaggie gave a quick glanced to each other.

"Don't worry, we forgive you" Charlie said. "But next time, tell us."

"Yeah, what if someone were to spot you on the roof. Someone flying around could have

Spotted you and report it. OR worse… kill you, if they wanted to." Vaggie added.

"Again…I said im sorry, won't happen again."

…

Then another thought ran across mind. "Wait…how long was I out for again?" I asked.

"A few days, why?" Charlie responded.

"Few days…so that means…"

I grabbed the collar of my hoddie and stuck my nose in a gave a sniff.

In a half a second, I recoiled in disgust and gave a quick cough.

"Holy shit! *_**COUGH***_"

'_Can't believe I just did that'_

Now embarrassed. I looked back at the girls, "Um…sorry about that, and also…If it's no trouble with you…may I take a shower somewhere in this hotel. I rubbed the side of my arm in complete shyness.

Charlie happily smiled. "Of course, you can use ours."

'_Such generosity to someone you met only 30 minutes ago.'_

"Really?" I was surprised. "I don't wanna be a bother to you."

Charlie waved it off. "No no, it's fine, I insist. Just grab whatever cloths you need and we will walk back down with you." She smiled.

"…Thank you" I gently responded.

…

Once I grabbed some of my cloths and my tooth brush, I walked inside with the girls back to their home. Charlie showed me the bathroom and all the soaps. I could use.

The bathroom was really nice. All White tiles, a shower, and tub that acted like a small jacuzzi. And a big sink and large mirror.

.

Vaggie told me not to take too long, cause at 1:00 we had to leave. It was 12:30, and it was best not to keep her father waiting.

Once I got in, I quickly scrubbed myself all around and shampooed my hair.

'_Im surprised they have hot and cold running water down here."_

When I finished, I quickly brushed my teeth, cleaned out my mouth with water, and used a combo to fix my hair, combing from front to back.

By the time I was done. 20 minutes had gone by, and there I stood in my new set of cloths.

My New York Yankees Hoodie and Sweatpants that matched the colors. Dark Blue with a grey stripe, outlined by 2 white ones. And I also threw back on my black sneakers since they were still clean.

With my dirty cloths, Charlie guided me to the wash room, and I threw them into the machine to clean them

After throwing in the soap, Charlie told me that my dirty cloths would be clean by the time we would get back.

I thanked her for everything.

.

We then took the elevator down to the main floor where a limo was waiting for us outside.

Vaggie told me to put my hood up over my head, to make sure no one saw my face.

Once outside I was greeted with the most ridiculous looking white limo I had ever seen. I was also greeted by the sounds of a goat.

I looked down and saw two almost identical looking goat demons in suits eating doughnuts.

They appeared to be 3 feet tall and looked at me curiously, even one of them tilled their head

"Um…Charlie" I pointed at them in discomfort. First time seeing anything not human like.

Charlie's face lit up with a smile and giggle as she got down on her knees and hugs the goat demons.

"Justin, this is Razzle and Dazzle, my cute little helpers." She gave each of them a quick kiss on the head, and hugged them a little bit tighter. "Don't be scared, say hi" she gestured me to come over as she stood back up. Razzle and Dazzle both held out their hand. I gently shook each of their hand "Hey, how you doing?" I asked. They both responded with a nod and a cute 'Baaa'

They then walked over to the back door of the limo, allowing Charlie, Vaggie and finally Me to enter the limo. After that the limo started up and off into the city we went.

'_I sure hope this car ride is not my last'_

_**Limo Ride to the City**_

Seeing the goat boys earlier made me think that was the only weird thing I would witness down here as being not human like, I assume from the looks of Vaggie and Charlie that everyone would look human too.

But…My god…

how… wrong… I… was…

Riding through the city I witness the denizens of hell, first hand. There were imps, hellhounds, cyclops, reptiles, mammals, shadow demons, elementals beings, and bugs. But a few very human like demons/sinners down here.

Some fairly new, and some scattered across different time periods, throughout history. All by how they dressed.

I can hear the stereotypical death metal music in the back of my head. **_Youtube search MK Armaggedon Hell Theme_**

Aside from that, advertising was all over the place, Gun shops, porn stores, casinos, prostitution… people getting shot, robbed, stabbed, and fucked. If not separate or all at the same time…

_I hope these windows are bulletproof and also tinted._

Like…Dude…What the fuck…How does someone like Charlie, come from this, and be as happy and cheerful as her?

Unless she was sheltered for most of her life, then that would explain it. The Princess life I suppose.

"This was seriously not what I was expecting" I said outload.

"Im pretty sure everyone thought the same thing too" Vaggie replied next to me. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Charlie looking at me with a worried smile.

"How are you feeling Justin?" She asked.

"Good…though, I hope that this can all be over with soon. As much as I enjoy, your company, I don't belong down here."

"Don't worry, like I said before… if there is one person who can fix this, it will be my father."

"How will we know if he does not try to screw with me, no offense Charlie, but your Father sounds…untrustworthy…I mean, he_**IS**_… Lord of Hell." I worried.

Charlie nodded. "I understand, if he tries anything, I know how to stop him, but trusts me when I say that…having a human down here can cause problems… I don't know how but… let's hope this gets solved quickly."

_Yeah, sending me and my room back with all my stuff, All in one piece, that's what im worried about._

_**Lucifer's Tower**_

In the Center of the city lies the tallest building. Home to Charlie's Parents.

This Building had to be taller than the Freedom tower in New York.

The limo did not stop at the front entrance of the tower, rather… we headed into a private underground parking lot, reserved for Lucifer himself. It was gated as so no one can sneak in.

Once we came to a complete stop Charlie called her father on speaker phone.

After a few rings…

"Yes Charlie~" he answered.

"Dad, we're here. We are ready to come up"

"Good, but…can you give me a minute, I'm in the middle of a conversation, with one of the Overlords. I will text you when im done."

_**BEEP**_

"Great…" Vaggie was annoyed. "More waiting"

Razzle and Dazzle opened the back door for all of us.

Once we were out. The limo door closed.

I noticed right away. The floor was not made of concrete. But rather resemble that of a showroom floor. White tiles and red walls. A well lite, Private garage.

But what really caught my attention.

Was the Beautiful, stunning Cars that were all lined up perfectly. Enough space for a walk around.

"Holy…Fuck" I said in an amazement.

I was fanboying so hard right now, As I excused myself for a quick look around. And when I said excused myself. I meant… jogged… to the amazing display of vehicles.

Charlie and Vaggie caught up to me.

Vaggie annoyed. "what did we just say about running off?"

"I know…BUT WHO CAN RESIST THESE BABIES." I fanboyed. Charlie looked confused and Vaggie looked even more annoyed.

…

"I'm a car person…you would not understand."

Now…most people in life, see cars…especially expensive one's…as a waste of money. Or…see them as just 4 wheels and an engine.

And… to those people…I say… Screw them

Ok… maybe that's a bit too strong of a word… how about

…Just don't understand us...

But anyways back to what's really important…the cars themselves. I walked around, I called out the names of the cars as I walked by them, with Charlie and Vaggie fowling me.

Charlie, I never would have taken your father as the Car type.

"Well my dad likes his expensive toys" she said with a smile.

"Expensive and rare toys…" I glanced over the many cars.

_There has to be at least 20 cars in here._

"Do you have a car of your own Charlie?"

She gave a small smile "I don't know much about cars…and even so, I want to buy one with my money, not my fathers.

"I admire that. But you don't need to know much about cars…to fall in love with them. Come… walk with me."

First up was a beautiful, Metallic red, _**Ferrari Enzo**_ in perfect condition.

One of the all-time greatest Ferrari's ever made in history.

And next to that was the _**LaFerrari.**_

Next was a white _**1995**_ _**McLaren F1 LM**_. The LM standing for Le Mans. The Famous 24-hour race. The rims were painted black.

Next to that was a Blacked-out _**McLaren Senna. **_Looking absolutely menacing.

You know that one scene in Kung Fu Panda. Where inside the palace the main character is passing by all the artifact and complete freaking out about them.

That was me.

Charlie and Vaggie followed closed to me as I named off every car in her father's garage

You know when you see cars like this in movies, games, or Youtube, it's great. But when you see them up close and in person…

It is a blessing.

One after another

A Black with white stripes _**Ford GT40 MK2.**_ The Ones that beat Ferrari In Le Mans in the 60's.

Next to that was the most recent and Modern _**Ford GT**_ in Black.

Following these to Fords were two Porsches in beautiful Metallic Silver. the _**2005 Porsche Carrera GT **_and its successor _**Porsche 918 Spyder.**_

Next was a group of 3 Bugatti's in Black and Blue

_**The Veyron**_

_**The Chiron **_

And the most Recent model_**, The Divo**_

All named after French Racecar drivers.

Following those 3 was 2 Pagani's.

_**The Zonda R **_which is a track car_**. **_

And, _**The Huayra. **_Which stands for 'Father of Wind'

Next was the stand out of the collection. In white…

_**The Lyken Hypersport**_. Only 7 of these cars exist…and the Devil owns one.

_Lucky bastard_

Rumor has it that's its headlights are made of diamonds.

Next to that were 2 Black Lamborghinis. One of them… only 3 exist in the world.

_**The Veneno**_

_AGAIN…LUCKY BASTARD_

And next to that was The _**Aventador SVJ**_

And Finally, the last group of cars. Of Swedish origins.

The _**Koenigsegg Agera RS1**_

_Only 25 exist._

And Finally, the _**CCX**_ from 2008.

…

Lucifer is one lucky demon. To own such legends

…

Now as I said there was 20 cars in this garage.

But that was only 18.

But what I saw, in the corner, in the back of the lot was beyond breathtaking. Cause these two cars…Were Customized.

Not like the rest which were kept stocked.

All I could do was gasp in amazement as I slowly walked and stopped right in front of them.

If what I am guess is Lucifer's car on my left…and Charlies mom on the right. Then this was the ultimate, Husband and Wife car combo.

Based on the colors of these two…

On my left was a metallic white _**1995 Lamborghini Diablo SV**_ custom. It had red flames going from front to back, stopping halfway down the car.

On the roof was a flaming black heart in what appeared to be surrounded by barbed wire.

yellow-tinted lights

On the front bumper, were three words in chrome gold that said. 'KING OF HELL'. On the sides of the front bumper in front, the wheels were flaming purple hearts.

I began to walk around it.

"Charlie…your dad has a great taste in cars" I smiled.

The custom rims were amazing. The lip was red metallic while the spokes were metallic white.

The windows were tinted blood red. And on both sides of the car was the phase 'Devils Run' in front of the side vents. There also was a snake above the rear wheels, getting ready to strike, with its tongue out. Very angry looking.

This car was very angry and aggressive to begin with.

The backlights were blacked out. The spoiler was left untouched, even the logos on the back, such as the bull, next to the word 'Diablo' on the left side. And the 'SV' on the right.

And Finally, the red license plate said 'Lucifer' on it.

This car was a beast, I was only left to wonder if the engine was left untouched, or upgrade. But I do know there was a V12 in this devil machine.

This car must sound amazing.

Then I moved onto the wife's car.

A Metallic purple and gold chrome _**1987 Ferrari F40**_ custom.

Holy shit this thing is beautiful. The car was not wildly custom like the Diablo. But looked rather standard, in a good way.

The Car was split on the colors, on the bottom half of the car was gold chrome. All the way around. And the top half metallic purple.

On the front was the same black flaming heart as seen on the diablo underneath the heart was duel gold chrome racing stripes running front to back of the car.

Even on the sides of the bumper was to flaming hearts, but instead of purple, they were red.

The windows were tinted a darker shade of purple. A sticker was on the top of the windshield.

It said 'QUEEN OF HELL'

The rims were custom, they kind of looked like the stock rims. Again, the lip was gold chrome and the spokes were black.

Moving onto the rear.

On the sides of the spoiler was the same black flaming heart.

The lights were blacked out, and above the exhaust was the phase Devils Run.

And finally, the red license plate said 'Lilith'

_So that's her mother's name_

I was left to wonder what engine was in it? I know the Diablo had a V12. Was this the same or did it have a V8?

Before I could say anything. Charlie's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello…come up now? Ok…bye dad."

*BEEP*

Charlie looked at me, and smiled. "Come, my dad is ready for us."

…

On the opposite side of the garage were two elevators.

As we stepped in, it was a lot fancier than a normal elevator. There were only 3 buttons.

One labeled 'Garage'

Another label 'First Floor'.

and the final one labeled '100th Floor Penthouse'

_How rich is this devil?_

As the elevator started moving up. I let out a little laugh. "Ha, the Devil drives a Diablo. Now that is some funny shit." I said.

I looked to Charlie

"Have you ever gone on ride in that car Charlie?" I asked.

She sighed

"Well I did once, that was when dad first got the car. So, it's been a long time."

But then she smiled.

"But I have been in rides with my mom in her car."

She laughed a little as she turned to Vaggie.

"Vaggie, remember that time we were hanging around the castle, Dad was in a meeting, and mom was off from her tour.

Vaggie smiled back.

"Yeah, she called you up, told us she wanted to spend some quality girl time with us. Told us we were gonna spend all day at the mall. Shopping and having lunch."

"Wait…? Castle!?" I asked.

"Yeah" Charlie answered "We are a royal family. We live in an area away from the city, only nobles and high-class demons are allowed in. Away from the rest of the city."

_God…I can only imagine the size of that place._

"Anyway, we wait outside for her. She pulls up nicely in front of us and tells us to hop in. But since it's a two-person car. Vaggie had to sit in my lap as we drove to the mall."

"Then my mom does the craziest thing. We drove normally to the mall, know, having a nice conversation. But once we stopped at a red light…My mom turned to us and gave this, evil smile. Next thing I know, the light turns green, and she FLOORS IT!

Vaggie and I held on for dear life. I yelled to my mom and said 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'"

Charlie whispered yelled.

"And all she did was laugh, and she was like…"

Charlie began to imitate the sound of a car engine and the motions of the steering wheel and the shifting of the gear.

Honestly… it was the cutest thing I ever witness and heard.

"Next thing we knew, we were Infront of the mall. One of the best times I have had with my mom."

I smiled.

"She sounds like the greatest mom in the world."

Charlie smiled. "I love my mom, and the day we had at the mall was the best. Especially all the cloths we bought. It was amazing how we even fit all of that in the car.

*DING*

A sound snapped us back to reality. And the door opened to the penthouse.

_Here we go…about to meet the devil himself._

_Hopefully this is where I don't have my soul taken._

We were meet with a small hallway running left to right.

Unlike Charlie's penthouse home in the hotel.

This one was fucking massive.

I looked down the hallway to my left and I could spot the master bedroom, the door opened almost all the way, red carpet, white and red furniture and pillows.

And the window was from top of the celling to the floor.

Speaking of the celling, this floor has got to be at least 10 feet +

We walked out to the right, and down the hallway. As we came to the end, I notice to split ether left or right.

Looking into the right side. I found an indoor 5½ -foot-deep pool. White smooth tiles, white support columns with designs carved into them.

Again, a top to floor window.

As I looked down to the same side were the bedroom was, I could spot the master bathroom, the door slight open.

My guess is that there was a door separating the bedroom form the bathroom.

Also, on the wall. (Behind the elevators) was a Huge Flatscreen TV. It had to be bigger than 75 inches.

On the side of the pool facing the window was a hot tub that was connected to the pool, but it was raised higher than the pool, so any water would just fall into the pool.

I looked to my left, the area that was close to the main entrance. I notice a bar with white countertop, and black stools. The shape was a half wide circle. Drinks lined up on the shelf's, a mini fridge and a small TV.

_HOLY FUCK!_

I stared in amazement.

Then I walked to the other side were the girls were waiting for me, as soon as I stepped in, I noticed it was a big kitchen. White counter tops, Red Cabinets with chrome handles, top of the line kitchen appliances, an island in the middle, with stools on one side.

The Area next, was of course the dining table.

Then following, now we were standing in the living room.

Like the other side of the floor. The windows stretched, top to bottom. Looking out I could see Charlie's others homes form here. One was the white castle on the horizon. And the other down below was the Hotel.

"You can see everything from up here." I whispered. Though I dared not place my hands on the glass.

I walked around like this place was made of fragile diamonds.

Then there was the rest of the living room.

There were three long couches in the middle of the room and a table with coasters on the middle. the corners were opened as to allow anyone to get in and out of the area, and also not walk in front of the massive 100 inches Flatscreen TV on the Wall, with speakers on each side, the cable box resting on the ground.

I could faintly see the company name on the bottom of the TV.

'VoxTech' it said.

Now we finally came to another room,

My only guess was that this… was the office.

The door was made of wood, had a carving of an apple with a snake wrapped around it

The Door was closed as we three stood silently in front of it.

"Are you ready Justin?" Charlie asked me quietly.

"Sure…just don't let me die here" I replied

"Im going to stay out here for the time being" Vaggie said who was standing next to Charlie.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I know he's going to say something that's gonna piss me off." She replied.

Charlie nodded in response. "Ok just stay in the living room until we can get this sorted out, Ok Vaggie.

"Of course, hun, Good luck" Vaggie softly replied and gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips, before walking away.

With that done Charlie knocked on the door and waited. There was no response. Only the door magically opening up slowly.

I breathed in and then out, shaking.

Charlie calming put her hand on my shoulder, and we both entered.

The Office was dark, the only source of light was the large wide window on the right, and another window in the back.

But I can see a silhouette of a big chair in front of us.

In that moment once we stood in the middle of the room. The Lights turned on.

The room was much different form the rest of the penthouse, everything was different shades of red, and wood furniture.

On my left I could see the door that would lead to the bedroom, other than that. There was a bunch of panting and pictures around the wall.

But the one thing that caught my eye more than anything, was this humanoid creature mounted on the wall.

There was a pair of large wings. In the center was this Led mask head, with horns and a halo, and above that was a spear of some kind. Just looking at it made me feel uncomfortable.

The back-left corner of the room was a coat rack with a white coat and top hat hanging from it.

In the right corner was a mini fridge that held several acholic drinks.

Then I looked back in front of me, there in front of the chair was a wooden desked. Large and beautifully carved with snakes and an apple in the middle. Infront of the desk were two similar looking comfortable chairs

On the desk, on my right side was a small personal laptop with a webcam.

In the middle lied some papers and documents with a pen on top.

And on the left was a bottle of Jack Daniels,

But I also saw a hand, a black glove to be exact, holding a glass filled with said liquid with three ice cubes.

"Dad?" Charlie called out

"Charlotte, so good to hear from you again." A Smooth voiced called back. The glass disappears behind the chair and few seconds later was a refreshing 'Ahh'

The glass was put down and the chair swung around. He stood up as he fixed his black bow tie. A simple smirk turned to a sharp tooth smile as he finished his tie.

Here he was…Charlie's dad…The Devil himself.

Standing at 5'9

_Honestly…not what I was expecting… but still terrified._

His skin was white, had rosy cheeks, Short blonde hair combed back. A sharp smile. Eyes like Charlie's. a pale yellow with black pupils.

He was wearing a red pinstripe vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt, Black leather gloves, and white dress.

He locks contact with me, I can feel myself frozen in place.

"Ahh, you must be the human. Come sit down dear boy, let us have a chat." Lucifer said as he sat back down.

Charlie and I took our seats. I was on the right; she was on the left. Lucifer poured himself another glass full of whiskey.

"What is you name Child…" he smirked

"Justin…Justin Citarella…Sir" I nervously answered.

"Pleased to meet ya…"

"So" he began. He took a sip "How are your first impressions of Hell so far" He looked at me with a smile.

"Not at all of what I was expecting…sir" I replied.

He chuckled "that's what everyone says. But enough of that" he looked to Charlie

"Charlie, can you be a dear and explain how you managed to bring a human down here."

Charlie told her side of the story, all from the hotel to the anger and frustration, and how she was just venting out her frustrations verbal, in the end, it was how her powers and anger brought me down here in the first place.

Lucifer laugh a little "Let me get this straight… not only did you manage to summon a human, but part of the house too? Im impressed.

"Dad this is not funny."

"I know, I know." he looks back at me "Now then, tell me what happened to you, were you preforming dark rituals in your room. You certainly don't look like the type to summon a demon"

I told my side. How I just got back from my vacation. And was about to get some food. But door would not open, no matter what I tried it would not open. I could hear the cries of my parents as I tried, the room shook and then it was just me alone, and the symbols on all the wall including my door. Which I punched dead center in the middle. That caused it to transfer to my hand. Then I landed, tripped and then knocked myself out.

Lucifer gave another short laugh before he hummed in thought.

"Well from what I could gather…it seems you started speaking my old language Charlie"

"What language is that?"

"…The Angels"

We were both confused.

"You're an angel?" I asked

"Fallen Angel, my dear boy" He smiled "That's what happen when you wage war with Heaven, fail, and then kicked out."

"But I didn't even know that, I don't even know what I said, let alone the Angels words."

"You fail to realize how powerful you truly are Charlie. Angel blood flows through you just as much as demon blood. Your mother once human turned Demon. Me… an Angel turned Demon. You are something beyond powerful. If you learn more magic, who knows what you could accomplish?"

"Please Dad, I didn't want any of this. I just want send Justin home, and move on from this."

"Well…that's a different story"

"What do you mean?" her voice cracked.

Lucifer turned to me. "Let me see you hand"

I reached my right hand out and tilted it down, to show the symbol. Lucifer grabbed my hand with both of his,

He studied it, as he rubbed his right thumb across it. He hummed with interest and confusion.

"This is truly unique, very different from what I've seen. It could possibly be your own marking Charlie" He let go of my hand. "Or a contract…"

"What?" Charlie said in confusion.

"You know…a deal"

"B-…I-…I…I did not mean to do it. It was by Accident. I didn't want any of this in the first place."

"Like I said before…you don't realize how powerful you truly are, my beautiful daughter."

"Well…Can't you just get rid of it?" Charlie asked

"I would if I could…But I can't."

"What do you mean?" her voice broke again in saddens.

"Basic ritual summoning child…You know the standard, pentagram made with salt or blood from and animal, red or black words, dark magic words, and or a sacrifice…tell me…was any of that stuffed used.

Charlie looked mortified. "…No"

He looked towards me "Did you do anything?" he smiled.

"No" I answered.

He sighed. "So, it would seem we are in uncharted territory. A deal, a contract, a pact…has been made. For the first time in history…without a ritual."

"Is there no way I can go home with this…?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no"

He looked towards Charlie.

"If he was still on earth, maybe. But now that he is down here. He is now a part of this world. Even if send him through a portal, he would end up right back here. After all, it was you, Charlie, who, and I quote. 'Just wanted some help'."

.

Charlie gasped in shock. He was right. She knew at one point she said that before she summoned the human here.

.

"So how do we break it" I asked.

Lucifer smiled.

"There are two ways to do it" he held up two fingers.

"Really?" Charlie gave a small smile of hope.

"Yes…ether…You kill him…Or he kills you" He smiled again.

Charlie and I looked at each other, completely in shock. Her father laughs a little.

"And since I know for a fact, you could never kill anyone Charlie…" he looks to me "And I know for a fact that if you lay any hands on my daughter…Well let's just say, The things I would do you, you will be _**begging for death**_."

"Dad please, there has to be another way." Charlie asked.

Lucifer hummed in thought. "Well…I could try to find a way to override the spell. I'll have to get my team of demonologist to figure this out. Maybe collect some new rescores across the nine circles. That could take months…Years even. But that is his only hope."

He takes a sip of his drink. "Otherwise… to put it bluntly Charlie…You may have just condemned an innocent soul to spend the rest of his life, down here in Hell, Congratulations."

I looked towards Charlie. But she did not look back at me. Instead, I watched her slowly lean forward her head tilted down. Looking at her hands.

They were shaking.

She brought them to her face and covered her mouth. On the verge of tears. Her breathing got heavier and faster. She shook her head quickly

"Please no…please no…Please NO" her voice breaking "I didn't want this…"

She bolted from her seat and ran out the door. Slamming it shut.

_***SLAM***_

_Now im alone…in a room…with the King of Hell himself…_

"Silly girl…" Lucifer took another sip "I told her that Hotel would cause nothing but trouble" He took another sip and put the glass down, got up from his chair and walked over to the side window.

"Come over here for a second…" He called to me.

I got up and walked up right next to him, standing to his left, looking out over the red city.

"Yes…" I nervously asked

His head turned to me. He was not smiling.

"Tell me something my boy…what do you see, when you look out there?"

I looked out.

"Chaos…Violence…Death…Horror…Anarchy."

"Exactly, a Sinner's Paradise' as I like to call it. Sinners and demon engaging in whatever their black heart desires. All of this...Belongs to me" He smiled. "Of course, I have to keep some law down here.

"Charlie believes that sinners can be redeemed and sent to heaven. Do you think it's possible?" he looks at me.

"Well…I mean…Some people deserve a second chance…some don't…I guess?"

He hummed as he looked back out over the city.

"I let her play this little game of hers… I want her to fail, and when she sees that im right and her project falls flat, and that there are no changing people. I will finally have to perfect Daughter I always wanted. As for you. That Hotel is your little safe space until I can come up with something. You being down here is bad enough. That it could ruin my reputation. That and among other things…"

"…How?"

He looks to me. "Your Human Blood…Your Soul…

You are the only human down here.

It can be used to give any demon power beyond mine. If used in a spell correctly. Anyone can overthrow my reign of power. And I can't have any of that.

You're lucky im in a good mood today. Otherwise I would have killed you by now. But I want Charlie to live with her mistakes."

…

"Speaking of Charlie…"

Next thing I knew.

I felt a hard kick to the back of my legs, it caused me to drop to my knees.

I then felt a Right-hand leather glove covering my mouth. I felt myself turn to the left and stared up into Lucifer's red eyes.

Next, he pulls out a White and Gold Desert Eagle with a red apple on the handle, and points the barrel of the pistol to my head.

_***CLICK***_

The Hammer pulled back. My hands in surrender.

"Let me make this perfectly clear with you, boy.

I may not approve of what my daughter is doing. But she is still MY daughter. I love her very much.

This will be you first and last warning…

Hurt my Daughter…In any way, shape, or form… Physically, Mentally, or Emotionally.

I will find out. It does not matter of it's a few weeks, or a year, or after you go home.

When I do, I have a special place for people, who fuck with my family. And by the time im done with you. You will be begging for **Death's sweet embrace**. But you will never have that pleasure.

Are we clear?"

I nod my head in fear.

"Good…" he puts the safety back on, and pats my shoulder. "Leave, before I have a second thought.

I quickly got up and power walked to the door.

But just before I left.

"Oh, and one more thing, Justin"

I looked back. My blood ran cold.

Back at his deck he faced me. Elbows on the desk, fingers intertwined, red glowing eyes, and a wicked smile.

"_**Welcome to Hell…**_

…_**Please…Enjoy your stay"**_

With that final statement. I slowly walked out, and closed the door.

I sigh

_Fuck my Life_

I see Charlie and Vaggie staring out the window.

"Hey guys…"

Charlie walked away and headed towards the elevator.

Vaggie looked worried as we both followed her.

The Elevator opened up and we walked in.

As the door's closed. Vaggie asked Charlie if she was alright.

In that split second

Charlie turned and hugged me tight as she could. Her face buried into my neck. she was shaking…she was crying…hard

"Im sorry" her muffled voice called. Clearly broken.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY"

Her cries and chocking sobs broke my heart. She didn't mean for any of they to happen.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. IM SORRY!" Her muffled cries continued on.

.

.

.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

I can feel her body stiffen.

"Im not mad Charlie. You could not have known. Please…don't feel bad… I forgive you."

Charlie was quiet for a few seconds before another wave of cries started.

Vaggie joined in and hugged her tight. Both of us trying to calm her down.

.

Her Fathers words echoed in my mind

…_Welcome to Hell…Please…Enjoy your Stay…_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Please leave a review**_

_**Also Subscribe to my channel**_

_**JustinTheSpider. **_

_**Hazbin Hotel videos Out now on the 14th and more to come.**_


	5. Settling in At The Happy Hotel

_**Settling in at The Happy Hotel**_

_**Picking up After Last Chapter.**_

_**My POV**_

Once we reached the garage again. Me and Vaggie keep hugging Charlie to calm her down,

I kept telling her that it was not her fault.

But she softly asked me. "How can you forgive me so easily? I took you from your home, your life, your parents…you should not be here. You're not even mad at me. How can you be so forgiving about this?" she cried in confusion.

I replied with "I guess im just the easy forgiving type." I said sadly.

She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Charlie, let me ask you this. Did you know you can do this with your Powers?"

"No"

"Did you know where I lived or who I was?"

"No"

"Then it was an accident. I mean sure what you just said…I mean sure…but as long that there is a chance I can go back home, then im not worried."

It was then I realized I forgot to ask Lucifer for something…My Parents.

"…I forgot to ask your dad about sending a message to my parents..."

I quickly pulled out my phone and created a message to my parents, But as I guessed. It did not go through.

"Well, Shit" I said.

"Let me send a quick message to my dad" Charlie said. Ad she pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to her father.

But he did not respond.

"Well, my dad is not answering…Lets hope he does later. In the meantime, Lets head back to the Hotel, we only have a few hours to practice for the Interview." Charlie stated.

"The Big question is now were im going to stay for the time being" I added.

Charlie blinked in confusion, before smiling brightly.

"No worries Justin, you can stay with us."

"Really? I thought I was gonna stay on the roof"

Charlie gasped. "I would never do such a thing like that, nor allow it. You can pick out any room in the hotel."

"Well if that's the case. Then I need to take out everything from my room on the roof. Im not leaving my stuff up there."

"Don't worry, Me, Vaggie and Razzle and Dazzle will help you get settled in."

"…Thanks Charlie" I smiled.

"Now let be on our wa-"

_*Stomach Growl*_

Everyone passed and looked at me.

"MMM" I clutched my stomach

"Damm I knew that food would not last me" I growled through my teeth.

"Well to be fair. You only had a banana and a bite of an apple, and some water." Vaggie said.

"Well I need to eat something heavy" I replied back.

"There is a McDonalds on the way back to the hotel, we can stop there if you like?" Charlie suggested.

I was surprised. "Hell has a McDonalds?"

"There is a lot of fast food places some made down here in Hell and others from the Human World."

"Well if that's the case…Lets go" I smiled.

_**In Front of the McDonalds**_

Since we were ridding in a limo, we all knew that we could not possible to go through the drive-thru. Also, since I was a Human, I dared not think about leaving the car, for my own safety.

Vaggie offered to walk in a get me my food. She said she was tough to handle anybody who would give her shit.

She asked me what I wanted, I responded with two large burgers, no fries, and a large Coke.

That last part I told her, 'The soda kind…not the snorting kind'

Vaggie rolled her eyes, smirked, shook her head before exiting the limo.

That just left me and Charlie…alone.

Needless to say, the silence was awkward to say the least.

Im not usually the one to start a conversation with people, especially people I just meet.

So, I soaked up some courage and asked.

"…Soooo…What's it like being The Princess of Hell, and Daughter of the Devil?"

"Well…It is really…wild, to say the least. I was always daddy's little girl. He's favorite, next to my mom of course, who he also loves dearly. I had all the love and attention growing up in the castle. The servants my father had loved me. And I was basically spoiled from time to time.

But off course I also needed an education so I also went to school. I think everyone was intimidated by my family, so I was not bothered. But for those that did, Dad handled it…in his own way" she said shamefully.

"Yeah I can only imagine what your dad would do to anyone who hurt you" I added. Slightly in fear after remembering that her father threated me earlier, thou I did not bring it up.

"But I always was very friendly with other kids, I wanted to friends with them, and show them I was no better than them just because my family was the King and Queen of Hell, but some of the kids stayed far away from me, worried about family. But I had a few, I also had friends who were other powerful families in Hell. My two best friends Helsa and Octavia. When we were kids, we were the best of friends" She smiled.

"Playing around the castle was so much fun. And life was great

…Until I witness my first Cleanse." She sadly replied.

"When I saw my people being Slaughtered by the Exterminator's that Heaven sent every New Year's. I knew as my duty as a princess that, I had to do something."

Charlie started to explain why Heaven does what it does every year. Which after hearing this information left me speechless

_What is going on in Heaven, why are they doing this? _

_Don't people down here kill each other enough already as it is?_

_Overpopulation, this place should be an infinite space. _

_I guess it's safe to say, The Afterlife has own rules now._

_Different than what people think, I guess._

"…So, I started pitching ideas to my parents of how we can end this madness. My mother was supportive of me…

…But my father…he…was displeased. He stared caring less about me and things like that. He laughed at my ideas.

He always wanted me to be this evil princess, but…I did not want to be that. I wanted to help my people.

And Highschool was the worst time for it all to happen as well.

With Dad Ignoring me and my Mother always in Concert. And due to my nice attitude, and plans of redemption. Helsa became the most popular girl and school. And also, a Bully to me. And Octavia…she and I…Drifted apart. Also having my heart broken at Prom did not help me ether.

For the longest time, I never felt so alone in my life.

…

But then I meet Vaggie and…she believed in me…And I was happy again. And I love her, for everything she has done.

_*Knock,Knock,Knock*_

The window went. And Charlie opened up the door. And Vaggie jumped back in.

"Here's your food and drink, I would have been out quicker if the bitch in front of me didn't take too long."

With that I held onto the bag and drink as we headed back to the Hotel… and my new home.

"Do you think it's possible Justin…for someone to be redeemed?" Charlie asked me.

…

…

…

"…Well, your father also asked me that question too." I responded. Charlie was surprised.

"And I said. 'Some people deserve it, some people don't' simple as that. But I believe that if anyone can change people it's gonna be you Charlie"

Charlie blushed at the complement. "Thank You" she replied.

"But remember Charlie, you can't change people over night. It's a slow process. And not everyone is going to be willing to change, nor can be forced to change."

"He's right Charlie, like I mention before, we need to approach this logically." Vaggie added.

"Speaking of your dad, did he get your message?" I asked.

"Let me check…" Charlie pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

"Left on Read" she said.

I pulled out my phone. "Damm I was hoping he could respond."

"Let me try my Mom" Charlie typed out the message and hit send.

"Now we wait."

I tried call my parents, but…as with the message…it did not go through.

I stared at my phone for a few seconds before I turned to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie…"

"Yes?"

"Call my phone for a quick second."

I looked over at Charlie's phone, it looked like an iPhone, but it was not.

"I don't know if it's gonna work" Vaggie intervened.

"No harm in trying…" I responded.

I gave Charlie my number as she slowly entered it in., she then presses call and we waited.

And after a few seconds, my ringtone it went off.

Needless to say. All three of us were shocked.

"But how…" Vaggie began.

"Don't question, Charlie don't hang up…"

I answered the call.

*BEEP*

"…Hello?" I answered.

'…_Hello' _it echoed.

"Holy shit it worked." I almost laugh.

"This is amazing now if you need anything from us, you can give me all" Charlie smiled.

"Wait, before you do anything let me put your number in on my phone." I said.

Charlie gave me her number and I put it in the keypad.

Of course, the area code started out as 666. Im not surprised by that. It literally made me eye roll.

And sure enough…it worked.

After that it was all three of us putting each other's numbers into our phone. We finally arrived back at the Hotel.

_**Happy Hotel**_

Once we were inside, I sat down in the little lounge area to eat my food. All the while I can heat Charlie and Vaggie have their own little discussion, about the Hotel, upcoming interview at 6:00 and something about Angel Dust? I did hear Vaggie say 'Where the Hell is, he'. IS he a staff member or something?

Anyways.

Once I finished my food, and tossed it in the trash. I walked over to the girls.

"Ok…so…where am I staying?" I asked.

"Well, we are an empty hotel…so whatever floor you want." Charlie smiled.

Now I had to think. I did not want to be put so close to the ground floor of the hotel, once people started coming in, and I did not want to be underneath the penthouse.

"I will take…The 7th floor please" I smiled.

"No problem, any room specific?"

"…Something in the front so I can look out over the city. I love a good skyline." I replied.

"Excellent choice. Anything else?"

Once she said that, my smile faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just remembered, I still need to get all my stuff off the roof, no way I am leaving that alone.

_**Hotel Roof **_

_**2:30 PM**_

As Me, Charlie, Vaggie and the goat boys started at my room we need to come up with a plan on what can be moved first.

I still noticed my suitcase and backpack from my trip still lying in front of the small door that is my closet.

I then noticed my desk with all my consoles and laptop and now…broken TV.

"Ok…so. My cloths need to be moved first, so the suitcase, what's in the dresser, and whatever is in my closet.

I can use my backpack to move the consoles and my laptop. Unfortunately, the TV going in the trash.

The bed and dresser can stay up here…and…"

Then I remembered something…something important.

I then go on my knees and looked under the bed and using the flashlight on my phone. Happy about what I saw. I pulled out the biggest one.

That… being a brand new 50-inch TV with the parts the hang on the wall.

Next to that I pulled out a thin long box that held unwrapped posters.

And finally, against the wall, was my gaming router.

"What the Hell?" I hear Vaggie questioned.

"Why do you have a brand-new TV under your Bed?"

I smiled.

"Well…Back in the beginning of December. I asked my parents about redoing the room. They agreed to it. and told me after New years they would help me. Considering how small my room is, as you can see.

So…I guess I jumped the gun a bit."

I then gave a short laugh. Yep the queen size bed I slept in, plus the bed frame made this room very small.

"I was gonna get rid of the dresser, and get a tall standing one and put it next to the nightstand. Get rid of this bed and bed frame, and get a new slightly smaller bed, and also get a corner desk. Then this Tv will go on the wall and I would have more space in here.

But…Well, you know what happened next." I smiled.

…

With that being said.

Razzle and Dazzle made short work of my closet and dresser. Zipping back and forth with super speed.

With that done I packed all my backpack, with the console and laptop, my controller, and all the wires. Except for the now broken tv and its wire.

Charlie and Vaggie grabbed the two-drawer nightstand that held my games and extra equipment, and wires.

And with that we headed down back inside, down the stairs to the elevator, and too the 7th floor.

Now here is the problem. Since I wanted a room in the front. And the Elevator was in the back of the hotel. You can see the looks on our faces when we realized it.

Just. 'Uuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhh'

My backpack was heavy with all my stuff in it. But probably not as heavy as the night stand with.

I offered to help Charlie and Vaggie help. But they said they got it.

Since this was an empty building. The only sound beside the ambience of that of a Hotel hallway. Was the sound of shuffling shoes against the carpet.

The hallway was beautiful.

**Look at the ending of the Addicted Music Video.**

Once we found the room that Charlie gave me, which was centered down the middle. We opened the door up walked in and settled everything down. But we were not finished yet.

We went back and forth a total of 3 more times after that.

Once for the TV and then one more time for the Router, desk, and posters. And my gaming chair.

When we were done. The only thing left in my room on the roof, was the mattress and its bed frame, and the now empty dresser. We took the covers. Charlie thought that sleep with my bed covers would make me more comfortable to sleep in down here in Hell. and keep a piece of home with me.

I thanked everyone for helping me.

Now let tell you about the layout of the room.

**Hotel Room Layout**

Pushing the door in. (The door with the handle on the right.)

It was basically a small hallway that lead into the large bedroom.

**(Im not good at explain this) XD. IM SORRY IF YOU GET CONFUSED.**

Looking to my Right was the Bathroom with a toilet against the wall, the shower left to it, and a sink on the right with a mirror.

Nothing fancy, simple really.

A light switch that turned on a light here and, in the bedroom.

Now in the small 'Hallway' quote on quote.

The closet which had no door to cover it. had all my hoodies and few jackets that I own. On the Self above was some boxes and some stuff from my work.

Not going into detail here but. I had the box for my laptop that came with it. A small box for a Yeti microphone I never got around to using. And underneath my box was a DJ HERO turntable controller.

_BTW DJ HERO IS BETTER THAN GUTAIR HERO. FIGHT ME._

_I Could never get used to playing with that 5__th__ button on the guitar._

_But with DJ HERO I could play on hard, no problem._

There was also, as I mentioned. Stuff from my work. But that not important.

And on the ground was two pairs of work boots.

4 pairs of Sneakers and 1 pair of Nike sandals that were used for walking around the house.

You the type that you can use socks with.

Never did understand people who bought lots of shoes. I wear out mine to the fullest before they get worn out.

Anyways…literally taking one step out of the 'Hallway' was the bedroom.

Red walls with a red carpet and white trim on the bottom.

On the wall the was next to me. Had the thermostat with the standard digital reading of the room temperature. Warm/Cool setting, Ac/Heat and Fan On/Off. And Auto setting too.

Turning around and looking at the entryway I can see the rectangular vent. That will blow said air.

Also, a double outlet close to the ground

Moving on, the wall on the right had the Queen size bed with just a header. That was now covered with my bed sheets. A one draw nightstand that had a lamp on the right side of the bed. (From where im standing)

And on the other side closer to the window was a small little round table.

Speaking of window.

The Window did not fully take the one side of the room. It was not ground to celling type. Nor was it fully left to right.

It had a ledge that can be sat on. Also, it was wide enough that you can sit about 6 people on it.

The Widow was covered by Thick curtains. And then some thin see through ones in front of it.

The View was not bad ether. But I could not risk someone seeing me. So, I had to keep them close.

On the Left side was my desk with along with the dresser the now had my 50-Inche TV on a stand center of the dresser. Guess we didn't need to mount it on the wall.

The Dresser itself was 8 drawers (2 drawers going down side by side) and a big door that held a mini fridge.

And all the rest of my cloths was filled in said drawers.

Charlie also made Razzle and Dazzle get the cloths that she was washing from her home.

I thanked her for remembering that.

Anyways…

On the left of the Tv was my gaming router. On the right was my Ps4, 3, and 2. Standing next to each other. All plugged in

My gaming chair and desk were placed (Right of the Dresser) next to it with my laptop and my recording equipment.

My nightstand was just tall enough to fight under the desk.

It was perfect fit. Even though the desk and dresser were not leveled with each other, being a few inches off. It was perfect for me.

Especially the space I had from the edge of my bed to the dresser with my Tv and consoles.

Let's just say that if I had a VR set, I would have enough room to move around.

And with that Charlie handed me the keys and left.

But before they left. I once again thanked Her, Vaggie, and Razzle and Dazzle for helping me settle in.

For everything really.

I hugged the girls. Petted the goat boys. And let them be on their way.

Though I have not turned on anything. Such as the router, TV, my PlayStation, or laptop.

I decided I was gonna take a nap.

So, I set the Ac for 70. Striped out my cloths into my t-shirt and underwear.

Set an alarm to wake me up at 5:30 Pm

Got under the covers…and drifted off into a nap.

_**END OF CHAPTER **_

_**Please leave a REVIEW**_

_**In OTHER NEWS**_

_**GUESS WHO TURNED 24 THIS PAST JULY**_

_**ME**_

_**HA HAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Also, Don't forget to subscribe to my Youtube Ch**__**annel **_

_**PEACE**_


	6. Exploring the Hotel

**BEFORE YOU READY THIS CHAPTER. I Just want to let you know…**

**There is a personal message I have at the bottom of this Chapter. If you would, please READ IT when you're done. I would very much appreciate it.**

**I have a lot of things I want to say…to you…my audience…**

**Anyways…On with the Story…**

…

…

…

…

_**Exploring the Hotel**_

_**Pickup After Last Chapter**_

_**5:30 PM.**_

***ALARM NOISE***

My eyes jolted open as heard my alarm on my phone go off.

I reached under the covers and grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm.

_Fuckin Hell… heh._

I sat up on my bed and cracked the bones in my neck, my fingers and knuckles, and my back.

I stretched myself out and let out a yawn.

"That was a good-ass nap. If I do say so myself."

With that being said…

I threw back all my clothes on that I had in before.

The hoodie and the sweatpants.

I grabbed my phone. And on the screen was a message from Charlie.

Sent at 5:10 PM

_**Charlie:**_

_HI JUSTIN! :D_

_I just wanted to let you know that me a Vaggie have already left the hotel for the interview and that you are alone right now._

_I brought down the clothes you gave me to wash. All nice and Clean._

_I also gave you a few extra bottles of shampoo and soaps _

_Since…you will be staying here…for a while…heh_

_Anyways…_

_Feel free to explore the hotel if you want…since… nobody is here._

_But that all about to change we I bring people down to the Happy Hotel _

_Wish me luck _

_;D_

I smiled, as I began to type my reply.

_**Me:**_

_Knock Em Dead kid. _

_If anyone can change people. It's gonna be you _

I then selected a video from my saved photos app. Which is just a bunch of memes I saved.

The 3 second video of a guy saying:

**YEAH BABY! YOU CAN DO IT!**

I sent the message to Charlie. After I sent it. it took only 10 seconds for a reply.

The First thing I noticed was 3 laughing emoji's

_**Charlie:**_

_XD XD XD _

_Thanks for that. As soon as we are done here at the studio. I will text you when we are on the way back to the hotel._

_**Me:**_

_Alright thanks. But I have one question._

_Who is this Angel person that Vaggie mentioned earlier?_

_And is all the door's locked?_

_**Charlie:**_

_Oh. He is another patron of the Hotel._

_But to be honest. I have not seen or heard from him all day._

_He did mention that he was gonna spent the Cleanse at a friend's place so he could still be there._

_Also, yes…all the doors are locked. So, no one can get in._

_**Me: **_

_Well if this guy is part of the Hotel. Can you send him a message about that, there is someone else staying at the Hotel? I don't want this guy to hurt me…or worse…_

_**Charlie:**_

_Oh, Ok. I will send him a quick message about it, and don't worry. I won't mention your human._

_Anyways…_

_I still got 30 minutes till the interview to practice. I need to keep practicing just in case they call me early._

_See you later Justin, stay safe_

…

"Well… now what" I asked myself.

Charlie said feel free to explore the hotel but still, in a world full of demon and sinners, even in an empty and locked hotel.

If someone spots me…

…GAME OVER…

But Charlie did say the doors were locked. And the windows are very hard to see through, because of their design.

I could explore but walking around the hallway on each floor is hardly anything fun.

Granted there is something so peaceful about walking around the hallway of any hotel that is peaceful.

The ambient sound of nothingness and the and the echo of your footsteps on the carpet.

That gets boring after one lap, around.

I took a moment to think and made up my mind.

I will explore the main floor of the hotel.

BUT…

The second I hear anything suspicious. Im running.

With that said. I grabbed my sneakers and threw them back on my feet.

As I headed to the door. I remember the Charlie left me my clean cloths and other things outside the door.

I quicky rushed over to the door and opened it slowly. Taking a peak outside, looking left and then right, because you never know who could be watching.

Like I said, One spot, or even a photo of me, and im a dead man.

I looked down and saw my cloths in a giant shopping bag. The logo on the bag was advertising. Pentagram City's Number 1 Mall and Shopping district.

Inside the bag was my now clean cloths. Three red bottles of shampoo and 5 boxes of hand soap for my body.

I noticed that the bottles and soap boxes had an apple on the cover.

_Apple scented soap products, interesting._

But I notice on the bottle, it said.

_**WOMAN'S SHAMPOO**_

I let out a long and embarrassing sigh and dragged my hand down my face.

_Goddammit…_

_Charlie gave me her stuff._

"Oh well, soap is soap I guess" I said out loud.

I walked back inside and closed the door behind me. I through the bag with my cloths right on the front corner of the bed and took all the soap products into the bathroom.

Place one shampoo and one bar of soap in the shower and had to place the extra's on the counter

It's the same type of bathroom you see in every hotel.

Nothing underneath except for a trash can. Sink in the middle and a wide countertop.

With that done I walked out of the bathroom and turned the lights off.

Now that that's out of the way.

There was one more thing I needed to check.

I walked by my game consoles…and they were not on.

"Wait, what the fuck."

I checked again, nothing on, even the router was not on.

"The Fuck? I could have sworn I plugged them in."

I moved to the left side of the dresser and looked behind it to see the Multi Outlet.

It was plugged in…the red switch was not on.

"Oh, maybe one of my fingers accidently hit the switch. God…I hate when I do that.

I reached down and gave a simple 'flick'

The light turned on…

And then…

I heard the soft hum of my router turning on.

I moved myself back out, and stood in front of the router. And I watched, as one by one the little green lights came on.

I gave a hum of satisfaction.

I walked over to my game consoles and saw all the light on.

They were in standby mode, waiting to be played.

It was then that I realized something. Something odd.

If my router is working…does that mean im connected to the internet?

I quickly pulled my phone out of my hoodie and looked in the corner and saw the WIFI signal was at full bars.

"Ok…Now Im really confused about this…How is this possible?" I asked in confusion.

I opened my phone and hit the Youtube app. After a few seconds. I was in

I went to one of my liked videos. Worked perfectly fine.

Did comments work? Yes, they did, and I can even add my own comment.

I then left the Youtube, and opened up the internet and hit google.

I type in '7' in the search bar…

…

It worked.

I then backed out and tried other apps…and they worked.

At this point I am confused.

"Like…How…I don't…" I stuttered.

…

But there was one more thing left to try…

… My PlayStation.

Without hesitation. I grabbed my controller and pressed the on button my PS4. I turned on my TV and waited.

After a few seconds of a black screen.

The white logo popped up… and I was at the home screen.

I went over to setting, and tested the internet connection.

To my surprise… I was connected.

_HOW?!_

_I AM LITERLITY IN HELL. HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE?!_

It was no at this point that my general confusion just went from normal to, just beyond, out of this world type of confusion.

Like not even out of this world or, solar system…It was more like…beyond the Milky Way galaxy type of confusion.

"Ok…" I began talking to myself. "I can understand the phone a bit. Maybe. Consider that phones work down here and there could be some cellular towers. Otherwise Phone would not be able to make calls.

But…My Games… My Internet!

That should not be possible.

"I mean, it a blessing for me because, at least now I won't get board or slowly drift into madness"

Cause me not having my games, gets me really board.

"But you know what…Blessing in disguise. Im not going to question it."

However, I think I should take to Charlie about this, because this should not be possible.

With that being said. I put my PS4 into rest mode. Grabbed my room key and headed down to the main floor.

_**Somewhere else in Hell**_

_**After the Router turned on.**_

_**Studio**_

[GASP] "What the Hell was that? What was the surge of power I just felt?" a deep vocoded voice called out.

"V? What's Wrong? You sound like you just got electrocuted." A smooth deep voice replied. Laughing at the end of his statement.

"Shut up Val. I felt something, somewhere in the city."

"What does that even mean?" a bubbly female voice questioned.

"It's feels like…Someone has made a connection to the surface world. Someone out there in the city, has connected to the earth's internet.

"That's insane. You are the only demon who can give access to it." Val replied. "Besides, so what, who cares?"

"I CARE GODDAMMIT! There could be someone out there who is more powerful. I cannot risk that. That Sinner or demon can possibly give away access to the internet to everyone. Making deals with poor lonely souls. It is a Threat to my empire."

"Lighten up Voxy." The female replied. "Im sure it was just a short fuse with your servers."

"Hmm. Maybe you are right Vel. I should get my technicians to check my servers and towers. But if it is not that. Then we may have a problem on our hands" he growled.

_**Back to Me**_

With everything done and out of the way. I grabbed my room key and my phone and headed downstairs.

Since the hotel is empty. I figured I take Charlie's advice, and explore the hotel.

But as I mentioned before, If I hear anything suspicious. I am making a run make to my room.

But now since my Internet is connected. I wonder how far the signal will reach? Considering im on the 7th floor right now, and there is a total of 12 floors.

Will it be strong on the ground floor?

Speaking of the hotel, the interior design was pleasant to take in. In some hotels I stayed at over my life, the hallways barley had anything noticeable about them.

The amazing thing about this hotel, is that, it looks smaller from the outside. This place was big.

Sure, the exterior design was a bit…weird. But it looks totally normal inside.

One thing I have notice about the hotel, is that the rear of the hotel, has the elevator, but in the front…it has stairs.

It's kind of the one weird thing I can find about this hotel. Other than the fact it's in hell.

The stairs were simple.

Walk down a few steps, then turn, walk down another set, then turn. Etc. Etc.

You know how it goes.

Once I reached the bottom. I notice that I was not the ground floor, but I was where the stairs in the middle of the lobby was.

I looked to my left and right. I saw that there were rooms on this level…

This must be the second floor…

I made my way down. Walked pass the small lounge with the fireplace and check-in counter. Kept walking down to the front door, pass all the photos and painting, and stopped right in front of the big double doors, with a stain glass window design, with apples, snakes, and eyes.

I peeked through the stain glass window, after finding a spot in the design that would let me see outside.

The one thing I forgot about this hotel, was the fact that there was a wide-open area in the front of the hotel.

It's not like there was a two-way street diving us from another building. Come to think of it…This Hotel has a lot of property to it.

As I looked outside to the large open area. I noticed the dead dry grass and the giant horseshoe curve that cars could use to drop off and pick up guests.

Other than that, it was just a wide-open space.

Still…even with this information, I would still keep my window's close.

Can't let anyone know im here.

Hopefully soon. Charlie will find a way to send me home.

…_If you can…_

…

…

…

"No…No, im pushing theses dark thoughts aside. If magic can bring me here, it can _**DEFINITELY **_send me back home.

_Try not to think about it. Im not about to have a breakdown. Keep it together…_

Anyways. Time to explore this place.

Act like a new guest and see what this place has to offer.

So here I am. The Entrance behind me, and the unknown in front of me.

"Ok. Let's begin."

I began walking down the average sized hallway, photos and pictures filled the walls on both sides, though I did not pay much attention to them. The hallway itself was about 10ft wide and 10ft tall.

Now I stood in a wide-open area. to my left was the check-in counter. Charlie covered it in decorations such as the welcome banner and a few balloons.

_Rehabilitating demons…is such a thing even possible?_

I wanted to believe Charlie could be the one to do it, but the thought in the back of my head was telling me otherwise.

_If it is possible, it's gonna take a lot a work._

On the other side was a small lounge area, complete with a fireplace, which so happened to be boarded up for some reason? There was a couch, a plant in a pot, a small round table. On the left side of the lounge was two tall chairs set around a small, tall table. Finally, near the front corner of the room was a small fridge leaning against the wall.

I was hesitant, but I walked over to got down on one knee and opened it.

The only thing inside was a small box of popsicles called 'Popsies'

_How Original…_

_AND IT'S LEAKING! WHAT THE FUCK!_

I closed the door, and stood back up. "Not my problem"

I took a quick look around. There is so much detail on everything here, to the wood finishing, to the apples, eyes and snake carvings around here. Also, the wallpaper which had a pattern of Charlie's family emblem. All pleasing to look at, if you're into that sort of thing

I also took notice of how this area is bigger in terms of height, and that's because I noticed when I looked up, there was an overlook area surrounding the lobby.

I notice that I had to take the small set of stairs back up to see it. which I did.

I didn't have to walk after that, because I quickly noticed how empty this level was. No tables, no chairs, no nothing. Except for a few crates. Maybe Charlie is planning on doing something with this. Cause there is a lot of potential here.

What that main area done. I walked back down the stairs and walked around it, heading down further into the heart of the hotel.

Dimly lit walls always had a nice feel to me. Also, while I was walking, I was checking my phone to see if the signal reached down here. Sure enough…it worked perfectly fine.

_Ok, this is strange, something like this should not even be possible. Still connected to earth. But can't contact anyone on the surface. _

_This is crazy, but at least this will keep me sane for the time being down here._

_Thank God for that._

I stopped dead in my tracks. Now realizing I was in a four-way intersection of the hotel's hallways.

Of course, behind me was the way back to the front entrance. In front of me was the way to the Elevator and rear entrance of the hotel.

Two way I have not gone was the left and right side of the Hotel…

Now which side should I go to first…

…

Well…since im right-handed…

_Right side first…_

I turned right. Walking down the large hallway.

Very soon I came across a set of double doors on my left. I could see the light from the inside as I approached it.

Once I stood in front of the doors. I could see inside… and all I saw was…

…Nothing.

…

Quite literally. The room looked like it was stripped of everything.

Concrete walls and floor, were the main thing I saw. A side from the rolled up dirty carpet in the corner, debris, and broken pieces of wood and planks. I can see the vents up top, and all the electrical and plumbing.

And finally, I saw construction lights in the corner, lighting up the whole room.

Whatever was here. There is no trace of it anymore.

_Hopefully nothing bad._

One quick thing to take notice of the said room, was the fact of how big it was.

In terms of its height, width, and length.

Seriously, this room was about as big as a CVS, or a small supermarket.

"Lots of space in this room, so many possibilities of what this can turn into." I said outload.

I turned around a face the other side of the hallway to another set of doors.

But unlike the room behind, this one was already label, as the sign above it said.

'Laundromat'

I walked inside… the room was just about how I expected it to be.

A long room with white tiled floors and red walls. Washing machines on one side, dryers on the other side, and in the middle were chairs and benches. Nothing really special or out of the ordinary.

I moved on. I walked out and further down the hallway. I came across what appeared to be a large elevator on the left. Across from that was another set of doors. Both of these doors were labeled.

'Basement/Storage'

…

_Yeah. There is no way In Hell im going down there…Fuck That!_

I continued on.

Coming close to the end I saw something I did not expect to see.

A Movie Theater!

"Holy shit a movie theater" I said in surprise.

In front of me was a small desk that…well obviously, a place where you would get your ticket for the movie. This area of the Hotel has nice red carpet to it, instead of the wood floor.

Nice touch it the room.

But this place was outdated. Like seriously. There were chalkboards lying around, im goes to give information about the movie or prices. Behind the desk was the concession stand. I can see the old fashion popcorn machine on the side.

The wide stand was empty, everything was, except for a few crates in the corner. The bathroom was located on the left side of the room.

And there were only _**two**_ theaters rooms. One left and one right of the concession stand.

Just think about those old timey projectors in the both.

I can even see the doors behind that stand that would lead into said projection rooms.

…

Just seeing this with my own eyes made me realize how old this Hotel is.

I mean aside from this. Other than the fact that you have a key, NOT a Keycard like most modern Hotels on earth.

If I want to. I can walk into any room in this hotel. Cause the rooms have to be locked from inside. The key is like that really old fancy ones to that you see in cartoons or something.

I surprised Charlie is even modernizing this Hotel. Even she talked about how much work was done in the span of a few months.

With that information. This place still needs a lot of work done to it.

…

With the right side of the hotel done. I decided to check out the left side.

One thing I quickly noticed about the left side, was that I were the walls meet… there was no corner to there.

Instead, it was large double doors with the sign above labeled.

'Buffet'

Walking inside, this area could possibly reach the end of the hallway. This Buffet area is massive.

As usually with buffets. The front desk, as well as a line section.

I could see on the opposite side where the kitchen was and all the different section on what food will be served.

From soup and salads to meat, and pasta, fish and Chinese food. There was also on the left side of the room was a small dessert bar.

And of course, tables and booth of all sizes, scattered throughout the place.

Pretty cool, if you asked me, but like I mention before, nothing was in here. This needs a quick fix up. the carpet was looking a little filthy.

I left the buffet area and moved on. A few paces down, on my left was a large singular door labeled…

'Employees Only'

I entered, but unlike most of the Hotel explored, this place looked like it was finished.

This Employee room was much cleaner and more sophisticated, compared to where I worked.

There was a fridge, microwave, stove and cabinets. All looking very brand new, and with the latest tech, might I add. There were 3 large round wooden tables with chairs, very comfortable chairs.

There was a TV mounted on the left wall with a desk underneath it and a cable box.

One thing I took noticed of the TV and box was the company name…

'VoxTech'

_There's that name again. Must be a very popular choice…or maybe…the ONLY choice._

On the right side of the room was a bathroom, a small closet and an office space.

Very Nice.

I left the room. closing the door behind me as I continued walking down the left side of the hotel.

Since the buffet room took up lot of space.

The only room were on the left side of the hallway.

I passed by a Large storage room. probably used for all the blankets and towels and such.

Just peaking in, I could tell.

Nothing much else really,

That left the room down at the end.

The Room. with 2 massive white double doors.

Stepping through. I came across a giant room

A Ball Room.

A nice and simple design too.

The Red walls, with the gold trim, The Family emblem as a pattern.

Garnet colored carpet.

The was big section of the floor that was made of polished wood. Used as a dance floor.

The wooden stage at the back.

And two doors on opposite sides for use and the bathroom and exit.

Round tables and chairs where all covered by clean white sheets.

Also, I noticed the doors in the corner that lead to the buffet area. My guess is to bring the food in for the partygoers.

Other than that, it was a nice simple ball room.

…

After finishing both sides of the Hotel. I made my way to the back.

Now even though, I have come through here twice. I never got a good look around.

The back of the hotel had a wide area, unlike the front lounge area.

Aside from seeing the elevator. There was not much here.

It looked like shops used to be here. Or small fast-food places.

There were tables and chairs scattered through this wide-open area, and the walls the made the shapes of the shops, where all torn down.

That is what basically was back here, just an open mess and stuff.

There was also a rear entrance to the Hotel. Which thankfully was locked.

But peeking through the stain glass window. I found what appeared to be a garden.

Noticed how I said 'Appeared'. I say that, because it looked like everything was dead. Nothing but wilted flowers and dirt.

Maybe Charlie plans on doing something with this…I don't know…

But with my tour done. I decided to head back upstairs to my room, pushing the button.

***SLAM***

The sound of a door opening from the front of the Hotel. scared the absolute shit out of me.

I did not even question it, I just hoped into the elevator, took it all the way back up to the 7th floor, and ran like a mad man back to my room.

Closing the door behind me and locking it.

'_Not dying today'_

_**MY ROOM**_

All in all, this Hotel is very nice… but needs a lot of work done to it.

I checked my phone. It was 6:10.

I sighed.

Now what to do? I could play my games right now… but…

I had so much questions about everything now.

As I walked over to the window. And stared out at the rest of Hell.

To be honest, from a quick glance. Nothing really much different from Earth.

…Well expect for the dark magic and every illegal activity cranked to 100%.

But as a stared down at the streets, seeing the people go by, all the cars and taxi's and buses. Even to my surprise, a firetruck followed by a police car. And people just going about their business

Questions in my head started popping up.

Such as…

_How does life work down here?_

_How do you sustain yourself?_

_How can you tell who is the most powerful?_

Other more complicated questions started coming up…

_Are the people down here, had choose to became what they are, such as the many animals and humanoid appearance of others?_

_When you die, is the age you died at the same? Never growing old?_

_Are the People down here aware of what's going on in the Real World?_

About the residents of Hell…

_How can you tell the difference between a Sinner and A demon?_

_Can a Sinner become a demon? Or is the word demon referred to as all denizens of Hell?_

_And thinking of What Charlie is…How can you tell the difference between a Sinner and a Hell Born?_

_And How does one get Powers down here?_

_Is the Currency of Hell…Money, Power, …Souls…?_

I then looked up, and stared at the red sky.

But then I noticed…something out of the Ordinary…

Something white and gold, and it looked like the moon

"Is…is that…Heaven?"

Just out of reach. The once difference against the blood sky.

But seeing that made me think of another set of questions.

_Why would Heaven send Angels down here every year to slaughter anyone caught outside?_

_Was it a Deal that has been made?_

_Shouldn't Heaven and Hell be an infinite space of existence. _

_It's not like we are on Mars or something._

_How can Heaven or Hell allow this? How can GOD allow the slaughter of others?_

So many questions…

And what about Charlie and her plans.

_How can the Daughter of the Devil be this so nice and sweet and caring?_

_Why is she choosing to do this? _

_Can Redemption even be achieved?_

I mean I heard about people over coming additions and such…but this is a whole new level of Fixing one's self.

Finally, my mind set back to Charlie. So sweet and kind.

_Can I trust her?_

_Should I trust her?_

_Should I trust Vaggie as well?_

_Can I trust anyone down here?_

_Can I trust the spawn of the Devil?_

My god, this is a lot to process.

I closed the curtains.

My mind is racing, so many questions and no answers. I began pacing back and forth, mumbling to myself.

"…Stay Calm…Stay Calm…Your gonna be Fine…Your gonna be fine…Nothing to worry about…"

My breathing started getting quicker and over time my emotions changed. From scared to anger.

"This is fucked…this is fucked…this… is …so…FUCKED!"

"WHY ME, OF EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING WORLD, WHY ME GOD DAMMIT?!"

I jumped on the edge of my bed, leaning far down, as I covered my face and slowly breathed in and out.

_Do not have a breakdown here. DO NOT have your first mental breakdown here…_

_You will get through this. No Matter What._

_You're gonna be ok…_ _You're gonna be ok..._ _You're gonna be just fine._

_Breathe in…and then out_

Shaking in my seat I kept breathing in and out, until I finally calmed down.

_Ok… Im fine…Everything…is gonna be…just…Fine-_

***BOOM***

"Fuck was That!?" I almost screamed out. Sounds like it came from the front of the Hotel

I walked over window, about to open the curtains. I was hesitant at first, but I braced myself for what I was about to see.

I as pulled one side open.

I saw what appeared to be an Attack Blimp being attacked by Black Tentacles coming out from the Ground.

As I stood there, stunned and completely still. I was scared again.

As I watched the Tentacles wrap around it tighter, and squeezing it until exploded.

"Ok…closing the blinds now."

I turned around and slowly slid down the short wall under the window.

I sighed.

"It's over idiot" I began to tell myself "Your gonna die down here, and no one is even gonna remember your name…"

Now I was sad and scared again.

_I fucking hate feeling like this_

But then I was reminded of something. A quick though passed through my mind.

I quickly walked over to my nightstand, pulled out the bottom drawer. I reached into the back. Buried underneath the extra controllers and wires. I found a small black box.

I pulled it out and opened it. Inside, was gold necklace chain, with Jesus Christ on the Cross.

I got this Chain after I finished my communion. Was blessed by my Church and my Family to protect me, and God to watch over me.

Or…from what I can remember…?

It was a long time ago; I know that for sure.

I only wore this, a few times in my life when I was young. Reason why I say a few times, it's because the chain used to make my neck so itchy, and I could not stop scratching it. it was so annoying having to adjust it every few minutes

So, I stopped wearing it. Instead, my mom put it over the one of the posts of the header of my bed and made a pray for me. You know, to protect me.

But before I went on vacation, I put it back in the small box.

Now here is it, in my hands.

I don't even know if this still fits around my neck.

I tried putting it on, my I could not get the hook in.

But with is chain in my hand, and the situation im in.

I did something, I have not done in many years.

I walked back over to the window, open the curtains a little bit, just enough that I can see heaven in the sky.

I got down on my knees… wrapped the chain around both my hands…closed my eyes…

…And I began to Pray…

"In the name of the Father, the son, and of the Holy Spirt" I said making the cross across my body.

Since I don't know any prays off the time of my head.

I looked towards Heaven, and I began to talk, as if God was listening to me

"Hey…God…It's Me…Justin…And Um…I know I have spoken to you in a long time…Im sorry for that by the way…Life just got busy for me…Really…busy… And…Im sorry for that…

Anyways, I don't know I you can hear me…all the way down here…Or if you can see me…

But…Im in a little bit of a bad spot right now… if you can hopefully tell…or see…Hopefully"

I began shaking again, tears rolled down my face as I took breath in.

"I don't know if im…*sniff*…being punished for something I did… though I doubt it… I been nothing but a good person…my whole life… and I know my mom prays for me…everyday…"

*Sniff* …Oh God…*Sniff*

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve

"I just want to say…I hope…you can watch over me through…this difficult time im going through…"

"And…If I…If I…*Sniff*…If…I die down here…Please… watch over my family and friends… and keep them safe…and guide them to heaven for me…I case I don't make it…"

…

…

…

Moments passed, my saddens slowly drifted away as I calmed myself down.

I began to think about Charlie and Vaggie. And how they would help me get back home, no matter what.

I feel like…with them everything's gonna be all right.

I gave a quick smile as they have done everything to welcome me into their home.

"I also pray that Charlie's and Vaggie's dreams of redemption come true."

My smile then faded.

I got serious with my final words of my pray.

"…God…I want you to understand something…

…I shall not be judged for my time spent down here…

No matter what happens…

No matter what I _**say**_….

No matter what I _**do**_…

My end goal is this…

I _**WILL**_ find a way to remove this curse…

I _**WILL**_ survive the chaos that is Hell…

I _**WILL**_ not be controlled by Evil forces or Magic…

AND…

_**I WILL SURVIVE!**_

And…I _**WILL**_ make it back Home

_**Alive**_…and in _**One piece**_…

You can bet on that!"

I finished my pray with determination.

"In the name of the Father, the son, and of the Holy Spirt…"

"…_**AMEN…"**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Please leave a review**_

…

**Personal Message to my Readers…**

_Hey what's up guys. Justin here…_

_And we have a lot to talk about._

_First off. I just wanna say that, I hope you all are staying healthy and safe in these fucked up times._

_I also wanna say thank you for the support and reviews on my story. I mean a lot to me…_

_…_

_A lot of things have happened since the last update at the end of July._

_I would like to apologize for the lack of story updating._

_This whole fucking year has thrown everything out of whack._

_You would think being home all the time, I would have all the time in the world to write…_

_Yeah…tell that to my lack of energy and motivation, and inconsistent sleep schedule._

_Originally this chapter was supposed to be out early October. But my fucked-up sleeping ruined it, and made me lose energy._

_Even right now as im writing this to you. It's 3:30 AM in early Nov._

_I could not fall sleep back in October, and when I did it was only for a couple of hours_

_The area under my eyes was dark…_

_I will not work on projects if im lacking motivation or energy, otherwise the final product will come out the way I did not want to be…_

_half assed… and not good enough._

_…_

_There is something else I wanna talk to you guys about_

_**SELF-INSERT**_

_It's in the description._

_I don't want to make you guys think anything different about me for doing this but…_

_This is what im most comfortable with…just not really comfortable using other characters. Especially if im gonna make a character, that says and do's the same things I would do…_

_Why not just put myself in it? it's a no brainer…_

_I mean I could try, but for like short stories and stuff, where there is not a lot to the character._

_Just a simple short story_

_It's just… ever since I was a kid, and with video games. I always found it more enjoyable when putting myself into that world._

_Trying to recreate myself in so many different games over the years since the PS2 days._

_And when I could not create a character. Just seeing my name on screen made me feel so happy._

_Even in Racing Games_

_I just… like putting myself in different universes. And just…having fun with what im doing._

_Im crazy…what do you expect._

_XD_

_But don't get it twisted…Im not gonna tell you my life's story ok…_

_…Ha…_

_…No… What im here to do… is to entertain you guys…_

_Ever since I started writing this story. The support and comments I have gotten, have be nothing short of amazing and heartwarming. Im so glad people actually enjoy my stories._

_And from the bottom of my heart. I thank you all._

_And im so happy seeing more. 'Human in Hell' Stories pop up since I started this story._

_Could I have started something in the Hazbin community, …maybe…_

_But I have been thinking about other Human in Hell stories. Small and short stories._

_Maybe… who knows._

_I just hope I don't bother anybody about this. I really hope it does not bother you guys. Or turns you away from this story…_

_Whether your reading this story now, or 30 chapters from now…_

_I hope that I can deliver the best story I can for all my readers, now… and any future ones._

_I just love entertaining people. That's all I wanna do…_

_If I can give anybody is this world a few minutes to forget about life and all the hard problems that comes with it… then I've done my job._

_So again, hope this does not bother you. I only want to entertain you guys. Youtube or FanFic_

_…_

_Hazbin Hotel has re-ignited my creative side ever since it came out._

_Viv and everyone who has worked on it, have created an amazing fictional universe. that I love creating content for all you guys._

_So much so that I might…pick up drawing again…but I have not touched a pencil since high school ended. So, who knows at this point?_

_I would also like to congratulate Viv and everyone for their success and HH being picked up by A24 and the new episode of Helluva Boss_

_And thank them for re-igniting my creative side._

_And I hope to stick to as close as the characters on screen as I possibly could (Personalities and all that)_

_And that's all I have to say…_

_I only hope that I can continue to provide an excellent story for all of you._

_Nothing but the best for my followers._

_In other news_

_I made 3 Hazbin Hotel videos_

_One for_

_Valentino_

_Vox_

_And Velvet_

_Go check them out if you want._

_…_

_Tony Hawks ProSkater 1+2 is amazing_

_The Los Angeles Dodgers have won a world series after 32 years._

_So, congrats LA._

_Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Remastered is Amazing._

_The PS5 is almost here. And so is Black Ops Cold War_

_Can't wait to play Online and destroy people_

_and Kill Zombies. Zombies look really good this year._

_Anyways. That's all I got to say_

_Stay safe, and stay healthy._

_See you next time_

_Peace._


End file.
